En confiance
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: Il y avait un bon moment déjà que Kaidoh se demandait pourquoi Inui était aussi affectueux avec lui. InuKai pré-établi!
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **_En confiance  
_**Genre: **_Romance et suspense (oui oui xD). Après on a un peu de tout, de l'angst, du fluff, même un peu d'humour par bouts.  
_**Rating: **_M pour des thèmes matures et mention d'une vie sexuelle plutôt active (sans vrais lemons cela dit)__  
_**Personnages: **_Inui/Kaidoh, Momoshiro/quelqu'un (je vous laisse la surprise), et d'autres personnages selon les occasions._

**Note: **_Alors, alors, une autre fic longue, je sais que je ne devrais pas avec Hanote et tout mais... je suis inspirée! Et puis cette fic ne devrait pas dépasser les 20 chapitres non plus, et j'en ai déjà plus de 6 d'écrits, et et c'est bien l'InuKai! XD_

_Plus sérieusement, cette fic va paraître sans doute un peu... spéciale je pense. Déjà, c'est du pré-établi, donc oui Inui et Kaidoh sont ensemble depuis le début. Ensuite, c'est du suspense, dans la mesure où on va se poser des questions et ne tout découvrir qu'au fur et à mesure (je distribuerai l'information au compte-goutte, sans oublier bien entendu d'en donner des fausses au travers). Enfin, on restera toujours du côté de Kaidoh (contrairement à Échec et maths), et Inui risque de paraître un peu louche (pas dans le sens pervers on s'entend... quoique... xD)._

_Et finalement j'ai un quatrième point. En fait c'est plus un warning qu'autre chose : mes persos risquent de paraître OoC. Au départ, c'était censé n'être qu'Inui, mais au final je pense que c'est le cas de Kaidoh aussi. Désolé à l'avance._

_Sinon, j'aimerais attirer votre attention sur le titre et le fait qu'un double sens s'y cache. Je vous laisse tenter de le trouver!_

_Contrairement à Hanote, je n'ai pas d'horaire de publication : ce sera quand j'y penserai! XD_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse lire!_

* * *

Il y avait un bon moment déjà que Kaidoh se demandait pourquoi Inui était aussi affectueux avec lui. Dès qu'ils étaient seuls, à l'abri de tous les regards, le probabiliste semblait incapable de garder ses mains pour lui. Il lui flattait les cheveux, promenait ses doigts sur son bras, allait parfois même jusqu'à le prendre dans ses bras sans prévenir.

Kaidoh n'allait pas s'en plaindre, car, après tout, il aimait Inui et, par conséquent, il aimait que le plus vieux le touche autant. Il était lui-même un affectueux non affirmé et il appréciait que le calculateur prenne les devants. Si ça s'était arrêté là, d'ailleurs, probablement qu'il ne se serait jamais posé de questions.

Seulement, il arrivait que, de manière tout à fait impromptue, il ressente le besoin de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Encore une fois, qu'Inui se déclare n'était pas une chose que Kaidoh détestait, bien au contraire. Le serpent lui-même était souvent trop lâche pour le faire et il aimait que le plus vieux le fasse, car, une fois sur deux au moins, il se sentait le courage de répondre. Ces quelques mots, ces «je t'aime!» qu'il lui disait parfois à longueur de journée, lui donnaient un sentiment de plénitude indescriptible.

C'était encore raisonnable, sans doute, et Kaidoh probablement n'avait pas à se questionner sur ce comportement. Ils étaient fous amoureux et sentaient le besoin de se le rappeler chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient – c'était normal, c'était encore sain, et puis on s'en foutait parce qu'ils se sentaient bien là-dedans.

Cela dit, les jours passaient et rien ne changeait. Sans dire que les sentiments de Kaidoh s'étaient amoindris, il ressentait beaucoup moins le besoin d'être en présence du probabiliste, cette nécessité presque physique de l'avoir dans son champ de vision et de pouvoir lui parler. Il n'avait plus cette intolérable sensation de vide quand le plus vieux n'était pas à ses côtés, ou ce sentiment d'insécurité quand il ne lui disait pas au moins au cinq minutes qu'il l'aimait, et il n'avait plus besoin qu'il l'embrasse pour qu'il soit certain de ses sentiments.

Bref, les premiers mois étaient passés et Kaidoh était confortable avec l'idée qu'il y avait plus dans la vie qu'Inui, et le tennis ensemble, et s'entrainer ensemble.

Il n'était pas en train de dire qu'il l'aimait moins. Au contraire, il était plutôt certain de l'aimer encore plus. Ses sentiments s'étaient approfondis et plus les jours passaient, plus il réfléchissait à l'avenir. Au début, il avait préféré profiter du présent, mais maintenant que leur couple fonctionnait depuis un bon moment, il se disait que c'était peut-être fait pour durer.

Ils n'en avaient pas encore informé leurs parents respectifs et il se demandait souvent s'ils ne devraient pas le faire. S'ils voulaient rester ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie, après tout, c'était quelque chose qui viendrait inévitablement. Qui plus est, il doutait de pouvoir s'en cacher indéfiniment. Cela dit, il n'était pas encore prêt et comme Inui n'amenait pas le sujet, il se disait qu'ils avaient tout le temps.

Non, ce qui inquiétait Kaidoh à l'heure actuelle, c'était qu'Inui se montrait... pas possessif, pas trop affectueux, juste étonnamment démonstratif.

Avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, le serpent avait cru que son senpai était plutôt froid. Il se montrait généralement distant et s'il n'avait pas à priori un problème contre les contacts physiques, il n'allait pas pour autant les initier. On rajoutait à l'image ses lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux, son cahier dans lequel il s'enfermait, son monde fait de chiffres et de probabilités et il en ressortait qu'il avait l'air d'avoir sa bulle.

Aussi, quand il était tombé amoureux de lui, Kaidoh avait d'abord cru qu'il devrait quémander lui-même l'affection dont il avait besoin – car oui, il était à la fois anxieux et adorait les contacts physiques, même s'il s'en cachait bien. Il avait cru qu'Inui, s'il l'aimait également, serait sans cesse distant, froid et qu'il lui parlerait toujours de probabilités, de tennis, bref, de sujets très loin de leur possible couple.

Pourtant, il avait été le premier à se déclarer – dire que Kaidoh était à deux doigts de trouver le courage de le faire! – et, dès que son kouhai avait accepté, il l'avait pris dans ses bras et avait répété qu'il l'aimait. Depuis, il lui disait tous les jours, dans plein d'occasions différentes, souvent pour aucune raison hormis le fait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il en avait envie, ou qu'il était mignon.

Une autre chose dont Kaidoh aurait pu se plaindre de son senpai, c'était qu'il avait la fâcheuse manie de toujours le complimenter. Il lui disait qu'il était mignon, attirant, beau, bref, il ne tarissait pas d'éloges et Kaidoh se sentait toujours extrêmement embarrassé, en particulier quand il le faisait alors qu'ils était intimes.

D'ailleurs, voilà une autre situation dans laquelle il se montrait plus câlin qu'on aurait pu le croire. Quand ils faisaient l'amour, Inui était toujours attentionné, tendre, et, surtout, il faisait durer les préliminaires jusqu'au moment où le serpent se fatiguait et lui demandait d'accélérer les choses. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas qu'Inui le touche, mais il y avait des limites aux caresses, en particulier quand il y avait un problème plus urgent à régler.

Kaidoh au départ s'était adapté à ce comportement inattendu d'Inui et il en avait été heureux, mais il se posait de plus en plus de questions.

À priori, ce n'était pas son genre de réfléchir autant : il faut croire que son senpai avait déteint sur lui. Force était d'admettre que, dans tous les cas, Kaidoh voulait comprendre pourquoi diable Inui était si attentionné, alors qu'il avait toutes les apparences d'une personne froide et distante.

Il n'était pas probabiliste et il ne pouvait donc pas sortir de probabilités, aussi, il songea qu'il devrait tenter de trouver d'une autre façon. Il pouvait toujours questionner Inui, mais il avait l'impression qu'il ne lui répondrait pas honnêtement. C'était quelque chose qu'il devait trouver par lui-même, pour le bien de leur couple.

La première étape était de vérifier jusqu'à quel point il voulait de l'affection. Kaidoh n'avait jamais testé parce qu'il se laissait toujours aller dans ses étreintes, et il oubliait ainsi tout ce qu'ils avaient pu faire plus tôt – que ce soit s'entrainer, étudier ou discuter. Cela dit, à force, il avait accumulé assez de volonté pour savoir se retenir et il tenta donc l'expérience.

On était jeudi soir et ils étaient dans la chambre d'Inui. Ses parents comme toujours brillaient par leur absence – en fait, ils étaient ensemble depuis près d'un an et il ne les avait pas rencontrés encore. Inui refusait de lui donner des détails, il lui sortait toujours l'une ou l'autre de ses excuses qui semblaient logiques, mais que Kaidoh avait appris à ne pas croire à la lettre.

Cela dit, pour cette fois, ses parents n'étaient pas sa priorité, et il décida plutôt de s'installer et de commencer à faire ses devoirs. Comme ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre beaucoup de temps, ils passaient leur soirée ensemble à la condition d'étudier, au moins au début. Cela dit, en général, pas même une demi-heure passait sans que le plus grand ne soit près de lui.

Le fourbe s'approchait sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte – ça tenait de l'ordre des pouvoirs surnaturels à ce stade – et, un beau moment, il passait un bras autour de lui, lui caressait le dos, posait son visage dans son cou ou posait sa main sur celle qui tentait d'écrire. Ensuite, de sa voix si profonde et surtout aguicheuse, il lui proposait de faire quelque chose de plus intéressant, ou alors il lui disait au contraire de continuer, qu'il allait juste le toucher un peu.

Évidemment, Kaidoh ne tenait jamais très longtemps, et, même s'il tentait de protester, il se laissait toujours aller dans son étreinte. Ils ne finissaient pas systématiquement au lit, parfois le probabiliste s'installait juste derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter qu'il l'aimait.

Dans ce dernier cas de figure, le serpent, même s'il était déconcentré au possible, essayait de continuer ses devoirs, et au fil du temps il avait appris à se concentrer même dans ces conditions. Cela dit, pendant ce temps, le probabiliste lui ne travaillait pas.

C'était étrange parce que c'était Inui qui avait proposé qu'ils fassent leurs devoirs ensemble pour se voir plus longtemps. Kaidoh en était venu à croire que c'était une excuse, mais ce n'était pas son genre d'inventer des mensonges juste pour le voir plus longtemps, pas vrai?

Cela dit, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications et cette fois-là, comme toutes les autres, une demi-heure après qu'ils aient commencé, Inui fit sentir sa présence. Cette fois, il le prit dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Kaidoh, tu m'as manqué.

- On se voit tous les jours au collège, le contredit le serpent. Et puis tu es venu chez moi avant-hier.

- Je sais, fit le probabiliste, mais tu m'as manqué quand même.

Soyons honnêtes : le serpent se sentait toujours aussi embarrassé quand Inui lui disait ce genre de choses et il doutait de jamais s'y habituer. Il sentait comme d'habitude ses joues rougir, mais, pour la première fois, il tenta de le repousser :

- Senpai, ce devoir-là est pour demain matin.

Ce qui était vrai, d'ailleurs : il avait fait exprès de le reporter pour avoir une meilleure excuse. Inui tint bon son étreinte et lui dit :

- Je ne te déconcentrerai pas, promis.

Le serpent argumenta :

- C'est toujours ce que tu dis...

- Cette fois, fit le probabiliste, c'est vrai, je vais me tenir tranquille. Les études, c'est important.

Le silence reprit place pendant qu'Inui se positionnait pour pouvoir continuer son étreinte et être confortable tout à la fois. Il lui suffit de s'installer entre lui et le lit, dans son dos, et il posa ses mains sur son ventre. Sa tête se posa dans son cou, mais, pour une fois, il se retint de lui répéter qu'il l'aimait.

Était-ce une amélioration ou pas? Kaidoh avait du mal à juger, mais il n'eut pas à cœur de le repousser et continua son devoir le mieux qu'il le pouvait. Comme promis, son petit ami se tint tranquille, à tel point qu'il se demanda un moment s'il dormait. Ses yeux étaient fermés, mais la façon qu'il avait de bouger pour se replacer lui confirma que non, il était bien réveillé. Il profitait simplement de l'avoir dans ses bras et c'était, de toute évidence, bien suffisant.

C'était une autre chose que Kaidoh peinait à comprendre : son senpai usait son emploi du temps le plus possible. Il s'entrainait, examinait ses données, élaborait des menus et prenait des notes de cours parfois tout en même temps, et ce, parce que le temps était selon lui si précieux. À l'époque où ils n'étaient pas encore en couple, il avait l'habitude de lui répéter que chaque instant pouvait être utile et qu'il suffisait d'être inventif pour trouver des méthodes pour faire plus de choses. Il lui avait sorti mille exemples et théories pour prouver son point.

Or, il perdait manifestement son temps en le collant. Kaidoh au départ s'était dit qu'il devait réfléchir à ses données, mais maintenant il se demandait de plus en plus ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Ce n'était peut-être pas de ses affaires, mais il se disait qu'Inui, en se laissant aller ainsi, perdait peut-être le sens des priorités.

Il avait tenté de lui en parler, mais Inui était quelqu'un de borné et, surtout, très confiant. D'après Kaidoh du moins, Inui semblait croire qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'il faisait et qu'il avait de toute façon suffisamment de temps. Le serpent avait vérifié ses données et, effectivement, son niveau au tennis n'avait pas régressé, mais la courbe n'allait pas en augmentant tellement.

Inui lui avait confirmé que c'était normal et lui avait expliqué mille-et-une théories pour étayer son point, mais Kaidoh restait avec l'impression qu'il n'était plus aussi à son affaire depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble. C'était une des raisons qui le poussaient à vouloir comprendre pourquoi il était toujours si affectueux : il avait peur d'avoir des conséquences néfastes sur sa vie.

Cette fois-là, Kaidoh put finir son devoir sans qu'Inui le dérange, mais il suffit qu'il ferme son cahier pour que son petit ami l'embrasse. Au départ, se faire embrasser de manière impromptue l'avait déstabilisé, mais au final il appréciait qu'il le fasse, car c'était une façon de constater sa passion.

Cela dit, il commençait à s'y habituer et il devait avouer qu'à l'heure actuelle, il aurait préféré pouvoir au moins poser son crayon. Il cherchait à tâtons la table pour pouvoir le déposer et finit par repousser légèrement son copain. Il lui expliqua :

- Attends, senpai, je veux juste ranger mes choses.

Le plus grand le laissa faire, mais, aussitôt qu'il eut fini, il s'empara de ses lèvres. Les baisers d'Inui étaient une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez le probabiliste : il savait avec exactitude quoi faire quand, car, à son insu, il avait pris ses fameuses données sur le sujet. Il était déjà bon au départ, alors maintenant il était tout simplement expert en la matière.

Ce n'était pas que les baisers qu'il avait étudiés et, bien vite, il fit glisser une main sous son chandail. Il laissa ses doigts parcourir très légèrement sa colonne vertébrale et, comme toujours, Kaidoh se sentit frissonner. C'était devenu une habitude et c'était la manière d'Inui de lui montrer qu'il avait envie de lui.

L'avant-veille, ils n'avaient pas pu le faire, parce qu'ils avaient été chez Kaidoh et ses parents avaient la manie d'entrer sans prévenir – c'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait envie de leur avouer la vérité d'ailleurs. Donc, le serpent était tout aussi en manque que son petit ami et il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pour montrer son acquiescement.

À l'heure actuelle, ses questionnements étaient relégués aux oubliettes et il profita de la chaleur de son petit ami. Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard, les cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements partout dans la pièce et lui-même emmitouflé dans le lit et les bras d'Inui que Kaidoh se rappela qu'il voulait d'abord le repousser. De toute évidence, il ne savait pas dire non à son petit ami.

Petit ami qui justement le tenait encore dans ses bras. Il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux sur son front humide de sueur et y déposa un baiser. Puis, avec un sourire, il lui rappela qu'il l'aimait – comme s'il y avait une seule chance qu'il l'oublie. Kaidoh était dans l'un de ces moments où il se sentait l'envie de répondre et il ne se gêna pas.

Après un autre baiser, plus tendre que les précédents, le serpent repoussa enfin son senpai pour aller prendre une douche. Depuis le temps, il connaissait le chemin par cœur, et il n'avait pas besoin de demander la permission tant la chose était normale.

Une fois sur deux au moins, Inui venait le rejoindre, et alors ils s'engageaient pour une deuxième fois. Cela dit, ce soir-là, il ne vint pas, et Kaidoh put se laver en toute tranquillité.

Sur le chemin du retour, il repensa à son plan et décida qu'il devait trouver une autre méthode pour comprendre : repousser Inui lui était beaucoup trop difficile.


	2. Chapter 2

_J'aurai tardé, mais voici donc la suite! J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça commence à partir en vrille un peu ce truc. Enfin, bonne lecture tout de même! ^w^_

* * *

Les entrainements de tennis avaient beaucoup changé depuis que les senpais avaient quitté le club.

Déjà, Kaidoh était capitaine, et son vice-capitaine n'était nul autre que Momoshiro. Ils avaient appris à se supporter – pour leur survie et celle du club –, aussi les entrainements fonctionnaient bien, mais ils avaient encore la pression d'être numéro un au Japon.

Honnêtement, le capitaine doutait de pouvoir le devenir à nouveau, et il savait que Momoshiro, malgré son optimiste, avait le même avis. Ils n'avaient simplement plus la même équipe, les plus talentueux d'entre eux étaient partis, même Echizen. À eux deux, ils ne pouvaient quand même pas espérer remporter le prix qu'à toute l'équipe ils avaient peiné à récolter.

Il ne le montrait pas, mais c'était une chose qui lui pesait beaucoup et, quand les tournois prirent une place prépondérante dans sa vie, il en oublia pour un moment le problème d'Inui et de son affection débordante. D'ailleurs, les fois où ils se voyaient, il était si tendu que les câlins de son petit ami le rassérénaient. C'était un havre de paix dans cette vie où tout le monde attendait de lui et il s'y retrouvait plus que jamais à l'aise.

Inui croyait en lui, mais il savait aussi que l'équipe n'était plus la même et c'est pourquoi, s'il lui demandait des nouvelles, il ne lui faisait jamais savoir qu'il en attendait beaucoup. C'était gentil de sa part et Kaidoh se sentit tomber amoureux de lui une énième fois, car c'était de ces petites attentions qu'il avait le plus besoin.

Malgré tout, ils ne purent même pas se qualifier pour le tournoi national et Inui fut là quand il se laissa aller à pleurer de frustration. Il était capitaine et il n'avait pas voulu montrer ses faiblesses devant ses kouhais, contrairement à la stupide pêche qui avait sangloté sans se gêner le moins du monde. Kaidoh, quant à lui, attendit le soir venu, dans l'appartement d'Inui, pour laisser les larmes de frustration couler.

Inui le prit dans ses bras et le rassura doucement, lui dit qu'il avait fait de son mieux. Kaidoh pouvait presque y croire quand il le lui disait sur son ton si confiant. Il essuya ensuite ses larmes et l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui lui permit d'oublier ses frustrations.

Le tennis au collège était fini, mais celui au lycée ne ferait que commencer. C'est pourquoi il accompagna son petit ami quand il alla regarder le tournoi national du lycée, où Seigaku s'était rendu. Inui n'était pas encore titulaire, aussi ils purent les regarder ensemble, cependant que le probabiliste prenait ses données.

Décidément, le niveau était tout autre, et Kaidoh se sentait découragé d'avance. Il en était à se demander s'il devait revoir son rêve de devenir joueur professionnel quand Inui, qui avait lu dans ses pensées, lui expliqua qu'eux aussi s'étaient entrainés pour devenir aussi bons et qu'il suffisait qu'il fasse pareil.

Fort de ces nouvelles résolutions, le serpent augmenta son menu d'entrainement. Certains auraient vu ça comme de la frustration, mais lui savait que c'était plus : il allait viser le niveau professionnel un jour. D'ici là, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était s'entrainer.

Inui lui donnait encore des conseils, mais il n'avait pas arrêté de l'accaparer pour autant. Kaidoh reprit donc son plan où il l'avait laissé et décida que leurs rencontres, désormais, commenceraient toujours à la rivière, pour parfois s'y finir. À ce stade de sa vie, le tennis était beaucoup plus important que les études de toute façon – pour rentrer au lycée Seigaku, où Inui l'attendait, il n'y avait même pas d'examens.

Inui accepta sans rouspéter et ils prirent cette nouvelle habitude. Cela dit, sans que Kaidoh s'en rende compte, ils finirent par toujours aller chez Inui par la suite.

Le probabiliste était vraiment fourbe pour ce genre de choses. Il l'avait d'abord invité quelques fois, et Kaidoh s'était vu accepter sans le réaliser pleinement. De fil en aiguille, sans même qu'il n'en fasse état, ce devint une habitude. Il s'en rendit pleinement compte quand, une bonne fois, il prit tout de suite le chemin de l'appartement des Inui sans que ce dernier l'invite.

C'était difficile de monter des plans contre le spécialiste de l'observation. Kaidoh se demanda cette fois-là s'il avait remarqué son manège. Cela dit, il ne savait pas comment demander et il préféra perpétrer leur habitude sans la changer.

Il passa par une autre période de doutes : était-ce si anormal qu'Inui l'aime à ce point? C'était peut-être complètement en dehors de ce qu'on s'attendait de lui, mais était-ce une si mauvaise chose? Kaidoh au bout du compte en profitait plus que personne et il aurait été le dernier à s'en plaindre, alors pourquoi chercher plus loin?

Un instinct qu'il ne pouvait pas réprimer lui donnait l'impression qu'il y avait plus, que le comportement d'Inui cachait quelque chose de capital qu'il ne pouvait pas ignorer, surtout s'il voulait que leur couple puisse durer. Cela dit, il n'arrivait pas à saisir la raison pour laquelle il se sentait ainsi et ça finissait toujours par le frustrer.

Un beau jour, il s'en fatigua et demanda à son senpai, alors qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre :

- Inui-senpai, pourquoi t'es si câlin?

Voilà, c'était dit, et il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Inui le surprit en lui disant simplement, tout à fait sincère :

- Parce que je t'aime, Kaidoh.

Ce qui ne l'avançait à rien du tout. Le problème n'était pas pour autant réglé et Kaidoh restait avec ses doutes. Il essaya de raisonner comme Inui et supposa qu'il y avait deux possibilités : soit tout était beau et c'était lui qui paniquait pour rien, soit au contraire Inui lui cachait quelque chose. Le premier était impossible à prouver avec certitude, aussi, tant qu'il ne prouverait pas la deuxième théorie, il ne serait jamais sûr et certain.

Ces réflexions en amenèrent d'autres et il finit par réaliser des choses très importantes qu'il avait, jusqu'à ce jour, ignorées, consciemment ou non.

Au départ, il avait trouvé que c'était déjà beaucoup qu'Inui l'aime et il s'en était facilement contenté. Par contre, plus le temps passait et plus il réalisait une chose importante : il ne le connaissait pas si bien, et ce, même s'il était convaincu de le connaitre par cœur.

Quand on parlait de tennis, il aurait pu disserter sur lui pendant des heures, mais il n'avait aucune idée de sa vie personnelle. Il ne savait même pas s'il côtoyait des gens, hormis lui-même. Avait-il seulement des amis, des gens qu'il pouvait voir en dehors des cours? D'ailleurs, avait-il d'autres passetemps que le tennis et les études?

Le serpent lui-même n'avait pas vraiment de vie sociale, mais il avait sa famille, dont il était très proche. Son petit frère en particulier était l'un de ses amis, à son avis du moins. Depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté d'être capitaine et vice-capitaine, lui et Momoshiro commençaient à se voir et se parler de temps à autre – il le considérait même comme un ami. Il essayait aussi de maintenir des liens avec certains membres du club et s'ouvrait de plus en plus au monde.

Inui, de son côté, ne semblait pas avoir de famille, et même ses parents restaient toujours inconnus à Kaidoh. Parmi ses passetemps connus, l'élaboration de jus et l'analyse de données étaient tout ce qu'il savait de lui. Regardait-il des films, lisait-il des romans ou des mangas? En tout cas, il n'en avait aucun dans sa chambre, et Kaidoh n'en avait aperçu nulle part dans son appartement.

Le serpent lui-même jouait parfois à des jeux vidéo avec son frère – pour se défouler –, il suivait quelques mangas – son genre préféré était les shonens sports, surtout quand on y parlait de tennis, c'était son plaisir coupable –, il lui arrivait aussi de regarder des films traditionnels ou de lire des romans d'époques. Sinon, il courait, il collectait les bandanas et adorait faire du ménage. D'ailleurs, il pratiquait de temps à autre de nouvelles recettes et faisait parfois gouter Inui, même s'il ne se fiait pas à lui pour juger du gout.

Bref, il avait une vie en dehors de l'école, du tennis et d'Inui. Il se demandait quelle était celle de son petit ami.

Il ne savait pas comment amener le sujet et il finit par lui demander honnêtement quels étaient ses passetemps. Par un habile stratagème, Inui réussit à dévier la conversation, et toutes autres questions de ce type furent détournées pareillement. Chaque fois, Kaidoh perdait le fil et il ne se rendait compte que beaucoup plus tard de ce qu'avait fait son senpai.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que, vraiment, quelque chose clochait.

Son sentiment d'insécurité, celui qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début, grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il réalisait à quel point Inui le poussait à parler de lui, mais ne lui disait jamais un mot sur lui-même. Il maitrisait toujours la conversation et s'était arrangé jusqu'à présent pour ne pas qu'il s'en rende compte, comme s'il avait un secret à garder.

À dire vrai, sous des couverts d'affection, Inui était froid et distant avec lui.

Kaidoh à ce stade se demandait qui était cette personne qu'il aimait, si ce qu'il avait vu dans Inui était bien la réalité ou simplement ce qu'il avait voulu lui voir. Il ne s'ouvrait simplement pas à lui et, s'il était vrai qu'il était là pour lui, il ne lui laissait pas faire la réciproque.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand, alors qu'ils étaient pour la millième fois dans la chambre d'Inui, Kaidoh, convaincu, lui demanda :

- Inui-senpai, où sont tes parents?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, fit Inui d'un ton calme, ils sont partis en voyage.

- Comme la dernière fois? Et celle d'avant?

Le probabiliste se tut et Kaidoh enchaina :

- Senpai, tu me mènes en bateau.

Inui toujours resta muet et son manque de réponse ne fit que l'énerver encore plus :

- Ils sont où? Quand est-ce que je vais les voir?

Son petit ami laissa un soupir lui échapper et murmura :

- 100% de chances que je n'y échappe pas...

Comme pour prouver son point, Kaidoh insista :

- Je veux savoir pourquoi.

- Ils n'habitent pas ici, répondit simplement Inui.

Kaidoh était si surpris qu'il resta un instant immobile, et son petit ami en profita pour l'approcher et changer le sujet. Le serpent se laissa embrasser et, au bout d'un moment, comme toujours, son cerveau refusa de fonctionner.

Inui cette fois-là le caressa encore plus avant de lui faire l'amour et Kaidoh dut lui demander par trois fois de s'activer avant qu'il ne procède. Il y avait dans ses yeux une lueur que Kaidoh trouvait un peu étrange, c'était de l'amour certes, mais il y avait... non, pas de la peur, mais plutôt de l'incertitude. De l'insécurité peut-être, sans doute.

C'était à la fois étrange et un peu inquiétant. Inui doutait-il qu'il l'aimait tout à coup? Il avait beau se poser des questions sur lui, ses sentiments n'avaient pas pour autant changé, bien au contraire. S'il voulait tellement savoir, c'était justement parce qu'il l'aimait et qu'il voulait comprendre qui il était.

Alors qu'ils reposaient tous les deux dans le lit du plus grand, Inui lui répéta qu'il l'aimait et Kaidoh en fut pour la première fois troublé. L'ambiance n'était juste pas la même, le ton d'Inui lui semblait désespéré et il se demandait pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de le lui dire aussi souvent.

Kaidoh dut le repousser pour se lever et quitter son appartement. Inui ne tenta pas de le retenir, mais son expression semblait presque triste, comme si Kaidoh l'abandonnait – ce qui était loin d'être le cas, juste qu'il avait un examen le lendemain et il devait encore étudier.

Il étudia en gardant une partie de son cerveau sur la réponse de son senpai et, bientôt, il se retrouva avec plusieurs théories. Soit ils étaient à l'étranger et Inui ne le lui avait pas dit pour une raison que lui seul connaissait. Soit ils habitaient près, mais laissaient leur fils vivre seul pour une raison tout aussi obscure. Soit ils étaient morts et il vivaient sur leur héritage... mais vu son âge, il aurait dû être en centre d'accueil ou dans une famille proche plutôt, non?

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu la chambre des parents, voire même une porte qui pouvait y mener. Il avait bêtement cru qu'il y avait une pièce plus loin, au fond du couloir, mais peut-être se trompait-il? Dans tous les cas, il se promit d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil la prochaine fois.

Il avait voulu des réponses et n'avait que des questions de plus. Mais avec qui donc sortait-il depuis autour d'un an au juste?


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou! Voici la suite! Je n'ai pas grand-chose à en dire, sinon que nyah Kaidoh est trop chou! (bon comme toujours xD) Et qu'Inui est... ouais il est louche, mais chou par moments aussi... on va dire? xD_

_Bref. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kaidoh avait une idée d'où commencer ses recherches. D'abord, il devait explorer l'appartement d'Inui. Maintenant qu'il savait que ses parents n'y étaient pas, il n'avait plus à avoir peur de les rencontrer, et il en profita pour demander un double des clés.

Inui fut d'abord réticent, mais Kaidoh réussit à le convaincre en argumentant qu'ainsi il pourrait venir quand il voulait. L'idée, c'était plutôt d'observer l'appartement à son insu.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de fouiller chez les autres, et encore moins de tromper la vigilance d'une personne qui lui donnait sa pleine confiance. S'il n'avait pas été poussé si loin, il n'y aurait même jamais songé, mais la vérité, à l'heure actuelle, était qu'Inui lui faisait un peu peur.

Déjà, il savait qu'il n'allait rien lui dire et que, sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ils allaient finir son possible interrogatoire en s'embrassant comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis deux siècles. Ensuite, Inui le manipulait du bout des doigts et il venait à peine de s'en rendre compte. Ce qui, enfin, l'amena tout naturellement à douter de ses intentions.

À priori, il semblait l'aimer : c'était presque une certitude, car, peu importe les talents d'un comédien, Kaidoh doutait qu'on puisse si bien jouer le désespoir amoureux. De toute façon, il n'y avait aucun intérêt à prétendre qu'il l'aimait pendant plus d'un an, et Kaidoh aimait penser que, sur ce point au moins, Inui ne lui aurait pas menti.

Cela dit, il avait peut-être des intentions qu'il ne lui disait pas ou un secret immense que le serpent ne pourrait jamais accepter.

Kaidoh avait beau se répéter que surement il n'y trouverait rien, il profita quand même d'un entrainement d'Inui pour s'infiltrer chez lui. Lui-même n'avait plus d'entrainements officiels, car il devait supposément étudier pour les examens d'admission, aussi c'était le moment idéal.

Il connaissait les capacités d'observation de son copain et c'est pourquoi il fit attention à ne rien déplacer. Sa chambre ne lui révéla rien qu'il ne connaissait déjà : il y avait un ordinateur, un lit, des bibliothèques remplies de ses cahiers ou de ses manuels, mais aucun signe d'une télévision ou de quoi que ce soit de ludique.

Il passa la cuisine, car il la connaissait bien pour l'avoir utilisé souvent : elle n'avait aucun secret pour lui, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle cuisine, si ce n'était les outils de laboratoire qu'on y trouvait en quantité non négligeable – l'adolescent y confectionnait toutes ses mixtures d'ailleurs.

Le salon en revanche l'attira et il y resta un bon moment. Il y avait un divan et une télévision, même un lecteur de DVD et de cassette. Cela dit, les bibliothèques étaient remplies de cassettes de match et autres matériels reliés au tennis. Aucun film, aucun roman. Il y avait aussi des équipements pour s'entrainer sur le sol, mais rien qui ressemblait à un divertissement.

Il retourna dans le couloir et passa la salle de bain qu'il avait visitée trop souvent pour compter. Il repéra comme il l'avait déduit une porte qui menait de toute évidence sur une dernière pièce, au fond du couloir. Il se sentit profondément intrigué et, après avoir dégluti, il posa la main sur la poignée.

La tension descendit d'un seul coup quand il réalisa qu'elle était verrouillée. Il tenta d'utiliser la clé de la porte d'entrée, mais, comme il l'avait cru, elle ne fonctionna pas. Une porte verrouillée dans son propre appartement, c'était pour le moins intrigant. Qu'y avait-il derrière cette porte pour qu'Inui prenne autant de précautions? Tout ce qui était étrange chez Inui était affiché partout dans son appartement, que ce soit ses données ou ses jus, alors qu'y avait-il de plus? Y avait-il quelque chose ou Kaidoh se montait-il tout un scénario digne d'un film?

Il arrêta ses explorations avec un sentiment de défaite. Il avait misé le tout pour le tout avec cette visite et il avait espéré trouver au moins un début de réponse. Tout ce qu'il avait pu vérifier, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de divertissement, à part peut-être sur son ordinateur.

Il eut un éclair de génie et retourna dans la chambre de son petit ami. Il s'installa à son bureau et ouvrit l'ordinateur. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il y aurait un mot de passe. Il essaya leurs dates d'anniversaire, des noms, mais dut bientôt abandonner. Le connaissant, il y avait peut-être mis un mot de passe en 13 caractères aléatoires, avec des majuscules et des chiffres, ce qui le rendait impossible à craquer.

Kaidoh se laissa tomber sur le sol, devant la petite table, et finit par faire ses devoirs en attendant son petit ami. Celui-ci arriva pas trop longtemps après et ils révisèrent ensemble, avant que le plus grand ne le colle à nouveau.

Il en avait un peu marre de se questionner alors qu'Inui aurait pu tout lui dire, et c'est pourquoi il tenta de le questionner :

- Senpai, je voudrais en savoir plus sur toi.

Inui ignora encore le sujet en répondant, avec son sourire :

- Tu sais déjà l'essentiel, et c'est que je t'aime plus que tout.

Kaidoh y était immunisé – enfin, il essayait – et c'est pourquoi il continua :

- Tu as des amis? Des passetemps?

- Bien sûr, fit le plus grand, je côtoie tous les gens de mon club de tennis et je confectionne des jus, tu le sais bien Kaidoh.

En désespoir de cause, il insista :

- En dehors du tennis!

Inui le prit dans ses bras pour lui murmurer :

- Et toi, Kaidoh? Tous tes amis sont du club, non?

Kaidoh ne se laisserait pas faire :

- Oui, mais toi?

- Moi c'est pareil, fit Inui. De toute façon, tu me suffirais amplement, tu sais.

Dire qu'il n'y a pas un mois, une phrase comme celle-là lui aurait plu! Maintenant, il ne savait pas pourquoi, il n'arrivait plus à y croire totalement. C'était comme si on lui avait ouvert les yeux sur les mensonges plutôt aberrants d'Inui et sa propension à le flatter pour éviter l'essentiel. Il y avait surement plus, personne ne pouvait vivre uniquement d'amour, Kaidoh le premier.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse le questionner plus, Inui s'empara de sa bouche pour le taire et le serpent, impuissant, se laissa faire. C'était maintenant évident, il lui cachait une grande part de sa vie et Kaidoh n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. C'était à croire qu'il en avait honte, ou qu'il croyait qu'il ne comprendrait pas!

Kaidoh voulait croire en Inui, une part de lui continuait de lui crier qu'il se faisait surement des histoires, qu'Inui avait des jeux sur son ordinateur, qu'il ne se contentait pas d'y faire des calculs, qu'il allait voir des films au cinéma, qu'il sortait avec des amis. Cependant, même cette part de lui semblait se rendre compte à quel point il était désillusionné.

Le fait était qu'Inui lui mentait et le connaissait si bien qu'il pouvait le manipuler à sa guise. En admettant qu'il n'ait pas de mauvaises intentions, c'était tout de même inquiétant de réaliser à quel point il était en position d'infériorité dans cette relation.

Kaidoh n'était pas un maniaque du contrôle, c'était pourquoi d'ailleurs jusqu'à présent il avait laissé Inui guider leur relation. S'il n'avait pas réalisé tous ces détails importants, probablement qu'il n'en aurait jamais fait de cas, car il avait pleine confiance en Inui. Enfin, c'était du passé maintenant : il ne lui restait plus que des doutes à son sujet.

Cela dit, il y a une chose pour laquelle il lui faisait encore confiance, et c'était son sens de l'observation. Alors, justement, il devait bien se rendre compte à quel point il doutait, et pourtant il continuait d'éviter la confrontation. C'était à dire vrai ce qui peinait le plus le serpent : qu'il lui ait caché une part de sa vie pendant un an, c'était déjà difficile à accepter, mais en plus il refusait encore de lui en parler!

Les jours passaient et, faute de trouver une méthode pour le faire parler, Kaidoh continua à réfléchir à ce qu'il savait. Il y avait la pièce verrouillée, qui contenait probablement des indices sur ce secret qu'il gardait. Ensuite, il y avait le fait que ses parents n'habitaient pas chez lui : était-ce en lien ou non? Enfin, on avait le comportement d'Inui, le fait qu'il se montrait câlin et qu'il était toujours présent pour lui.

C'était une autre chose qu'il était venu à réaliser : peu importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, Inui était toujours, toujours disponible pour lui. C'était aussi lui qui finissait par insister pour qu'ils se voient, même quand Kaidoh sortait des excuses.

Plus surprenant encore, son comportement devenait de plus en plus... obsessionnel. Kaidoh pensait qu'avec le temps, il se ferait à l'idée de ne pas le voir aussi souvent et qu'il finirait par ne plus insister autant, mais au contraire.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux au lycée, il insistait pour le voir chaque pause-midi, au club de tennis après les cours et chez lui le plus souvent possible. Quand le kouhai refusait, son senpai finissait toujours par le faire sentir coupable – au début il avait cru que ce n'était pas intentionnel, mais il se demandait maintenant. Après tout, Inui était le spécialiste pour le manipuler, et il doutait maintenant que quoi qu'il fasse soit non intentionnel.

S'il ne l'aimait pas autant, il aurait peut-être songé à se séparer, mais c'était un dernier recours qu'il ne voulait surtout pas utiliser. Il avait cru, et il continuait de le croire, que leur couple pouvait durer. Il fallait juste qu'Inui lui dise la vérité, il était convaincu qu'il pourrait tout accepter de lui. Lui-même devait être au courant, d'ailleurs, alors pourquoi diable refusait-il de lui parler?

Pour une énième fois sans doute, alors qu'ils étaient toujours dans sa chambre, Kaidoh tenta d'amener le sujet :

- Inui-senpai, j'ai remarqué qu'il y a une pièce au fond du couloir.

Le plus vieux leva les yeux de son cahier et, avec son sourire qui le faisait encore fondre, il expliqua :

- Oui, c'est une pièce à débarras, je m'en sers rarement.

Kaidoh devait-il lui avouer qu'il avait tenté de l'ouvrir? Il ne voulait pas le mettre plus à dos encore, mais il devenait de plus en plus incapable de tolérer la situation et c'est pourquoi il se vendit – un des deux au moins devait être honnête :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est verrouillée?

Comme d'habitude, le plus vieux changea de sujet :

- Tu as tenté de l'ouvrir?

Kaidoh se tint ferme et exigea :

- Je veux savoir, senpai. Je dois savoir.

Le plus vieux soupira, comme s'il lui causait un problème – c'était à lui de ne pas se montrer aussi mystérieux sur le sujet! – et il finit par lui confier :

- Il n'y a rien d'important dans cette pièce, Kaidoh. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle était verrouillée, d'ailleurs je me demande bien où j'ai mis la clé.

Ça puait le mensonge à plein nez et le serpent n'était pas dupe, aussi il exigea :

- Je peux la voir?

Inui replaça ses lunettes et insista sur un ton léger :

- Comme je te disais, Kaidoh, il n'y a rien d'important. Tu me fais confiance, pas vrai?

Comment répondre? Oui, il lui faisait confiance, mais pas tout à fait en même temps, et, faute de pouvoir avouer ses doutes, il se contenta de siffler. Le plus vieux alors l'approcha et, en le câlinant, lui murmura :

- Si je retrouve la clé, je te la montre quand tu veux, mais, je te préviens, tu seras déçu. C'est surement plein de poussière et il n'y a rien qui vaille la peine qu'on y entre.

Son ton était si confiant que Kaidoh se sentit flancher. Il se dit que, surement, ses doutes n'étaient pas fondés, et qu'il se montait la tête avec des idées dignes d'un roman policier – dire qu'il n'en lisait même pas! C'est pourquoi il se laissa aller dans son étreinte sans rien ajouter et se retrouva dans le temps de le dire dans son lit.

Inui l'aimait et le lui montrait le plus souvent qu'il le pouvait. Il était simplement amoureux et Kaidoh décida qu'à partir de ce jour, il ne mènerait plus d'enquêtes. Il essaierait d'apprendre à le connaitre d'une façon plus honnête, c'est-à-dire en parlant avec lui et en vivant pleinement leur vie de couple.

Il y avait encore une voix dans sa tête qui lui disait qu'Inui était dangereux, qu'il venait simplement d'endormir sa vigilance, mais il la tut et redonna sa pleine confiance à son petit ami.


	4. Chapter 4

_Désolé, la suite s'est faite attendre, comme je suis en voyage, c'est plus compliqué de publier! Enfin, la voici finalement! Ce chapitre me paraît un peu court, mais bon... vous me direz ce que vous en pensez!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kaidoh s'était à peu près décidé : il voulait informer ses parents de sa relation avec Inui et, en même temps, de son orientation sexuelle. Ils étaient au lycée, maintenant, et il était donc temps de se mettre à la tâche.

Même en admettant qu'il ne finisse pas ses jours avec son senpai, ce qu'il n'aimait pas imaginer, Kaidoh se savait homosexuel. Aucune femme ne l'avait encore attiré à ce jour et il ne se sentait excité que par des hommes – surtout Inui, il fallait le dire. Aussi, peu importe ce qu'il advenait de leur couple, le serpent, s'il voulait vivre sa sexualité pleinement, devait l'annoncer à ses parents.

Cela dit, ce n'était pas une tâche facile et, rien que d'y penser, Kaidoh se sentait stressé au possible. Son cœur battait la chamade et il sentait ses paumes moites à la simple éventualité de devoir le formuler à voix haute.

Il savait que ses parents l'aimaient et étaient plutôt ouverts d'esprit. En plus, ils connaissaient bien le probabiliste et semblaient l'apprécier, suffisamment du moins pour que Kaidoh se sente confiant : s'il y avait une personne qu'ils accepteraient, ce serait lui.

Malgré cet optimisme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de redouter le pire. Pour se sentir plus confiant, il avait envie qu'Inui l'appuie et soit là au moment où il dirait sa révélation.

C'est pourquoi, ce soir-là, au lieu de s'installer pour faire ses devoirs, il exigea plutôt :

- Inui-senpai, il faut qu'on parle.

Inui ne montra aucun signe de surprise, comme toujours, et se contenta de lui demander :

- Qu'y a-t-il donc, Kaidoh?

Le serpent inspira pour se donner du courage et l'informa :

- Je veux annoncer à mes parents que nous sommes ensemble.

Le silence resta un long moment et Kaidoh observa son petit ami, qui pour l'instant évitait son regard. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer son comportement : il avait bêtement cru qu'il affirmerait aussitôt son accord et, qui sait, qu'il lui sortirait un plan pour que tout aille à merveille. Il avait espéré qu'il le réconforterait et lui assurerait que tout irait bien, qu'au pire si ses parents n'acceptaient pas ils s'enfuiraient – même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai, il avait besoin de l'entendre.

Il voulait juste sentir son support et, pourtant, le probabiliste le contredit :

- Kaidoh, tu es certain qu'ils pourront bien prendre la nouvelle? Tu es sûr que tu ne préfères pas attendre au moins de finir le lycée?

Pourquoi lui mettait-il des bâtons dans les roues? Ne voyait-il pas qu'il devait leur dire, qu'il ne pouvait plus vivre dans la peur perpétuelle de se faire surprendre? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il avait envie d'officialiser leur relation, même juste avec ses parents?

- Je sais pas, répondit-il, mais il faut que je leur dise.

Inui tenta un sourire et lui demanda :

- Que nous soyons ensemble ne te suffit pas?

Kaidoh se sentait frustré, mal compris, un peu blessé même, et il argumenta donc :

- C'est pas la question! J'ai juste envie que ma famille le sache, c'est important pour moi la famille... c'est pas comme si tu pouvais comprendre.

Ses mots avaient de loin dépassé sa pensée. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'il voulait dire, mais sa bouche avait bougé toute seule. Inui, cela dit, au lieu de paraitre blessé comme il l'aurait cru, ignora tout simplement sa remarque :

- Imagine s'ils étaient contre notre relation et tentaient de nous séparer?

Le serpent continua :

- On verra.

- Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, lui souffla-t-il tendrement, tu m'es bien trop précieux pour ça.

Son argument était plutôt solide et Kaidoh lui-même y avait songé. Après tout, il ne voulait pas non plus que ses parents le détestent ou, pire, qu'ils le forcent à choisir entre Inui et eux. Il ne savait pas quel choix il ferait, il ne voulait pas devoir le faire, juste d'y penser lui donnait le tournis. Pourtant, il ressentait le besoin presque essentiel de leur avouer, et il songea en ce moment que, même sans l'appui d'Inui, il voudrait le faire.

- Kaidoh, continua son amoureux, il y a 99% de chances que tu songes en ce moment même à leur avouer par toi-même.

Kaidoh déglutit : décidément, Inui le comprenait à la perfection. Le plus vieux enchaina :

- Pense un peu à notre couple. Nous voulons que ça dure, non?

Le serpent, maintenant dans ses bras – depuis quand? Il n'avait même pas remarqué! –, hocha simplement la tête et le plus vieux termina :

- Dans ce cas, je suis persuadé qu'il faut attendre encore. Nous leur annoncerons quand tu atteindras l'université et que tu seras plus apte à prendre tes décisions. D'accord?

C'était fou comment son senpai avait le don de le convaincre. Son raisonnement paraissait logique et Kaidoh songea que, oui, sans doute, il avait raison. Après tout, ses parents n'étaient peut-être pas encore prêts à entendre la nouvelle. Ils croiraient qu'il était trop jeune et qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Si au contraire il leur annonçait quand il serait plus vieux, il aurait la maturité et les années de vie de couple pour appuyer son choix.

Dans le pire des cas, ils ne pourraient plus rien contre lui de toute façon, vu qu'il serait majeur et pourrait vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait. Il espérait juste ne pas devoir en arriver là. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait supporter que sa famille le déteste...

Cela dit, il pourrait supporter de devoir attendre encore tout ce temps, si c'était pour être sûr qu'au bout du compte ils finiraient ensemble.

Inui comme toujours se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser, ce qui mit fin à la conversation. Kaidoh se laissa faire sans protester, mais, alors qu'il croyait qu'ils s'enlignaient pour aller jusqu'à son lit, Inui se contenta de le serrer dans ses bras. Entre deux baisers, il lui répéta qu'il l'aimait, et il y avait dans son ton le même désespoir qu'il avait senti, plusieurs mois plus tôt.

Kaidoh sans le vouloir se retrouva à réfléchir. Inui pourtant l'avait bien convaincu, il n'avait donc aucune raison de douter de quoi que ce soit, pas vrai? À moins que de parler de ses parents ait déclenché quelque chose en lui...

Il avait accepté de ne pas annoncer la nouvelle à sa propre famille, mais il n'était pas pour autant désintéressé par la famille d'Inui. Depuis tout ce temps qu'ils étaient ensemble – autour de deux ans –, tout ce que lui avait dit son petit ami à leur sujet était qu'il n'habitait pas dans le même appartement qu'eux. Il n'allait pas exiger qu'il le présente comme son petit ami, mais il pouvait au moins le présenter comme un ami proche, non?

Il réussit par un tour de force à lui demander, entre deux baisers :

- Senpai, je voudrais voir tes parents.

Inui s'arrêta complètement et le désespoir qu'il avait cru lire dans ses yeux s'intensifia. Il resta un moment immobile, avant de finalement lui dire :

- Pourquoi demandes-tu aussi soudainement?

Kaidoh mourait d'envie de lui dire que c'était pas du tout soudain, qu'il y songeait depuis plusieurs mois, voire un an, mais il préféra insister :

- Où est-ce qu'ils habitent? Ils font quoi comme travail?

Inui hésita si longtemps que Kaidoh se demanda s'il allait jamais répondre, mais il finit par lui dire, d'un ton anodin :

- Ils sont à l'étranger.

Le serpent, sentant qu'il avait enfin la chance d'en savoir plus, insista :

- Dans quel pays?

- En Amérique, répondit-il. Dans le coin de New York.

Il devait vraiment le questionner pour qu'il réponde, et c'est pourquoi il continua :

- Ils font quoi comme travail?

- Mon père est...

Il y eut une hésitation, pendant laquelle Inui déglutit, et il finit par se reprendre :

- Mon père est un simple homme d'affaires, il a eu une opportunité à l'étranger. Ma mère l'a suivi et elle travaille là-bas elle aussi. Elle est de la même compagnie.

Kaidoh continua :

- Pourquoi est-ce que t'as pas suivi?

Inui lui fit son plus beau sourire et, de nouveau plein d'assurance, il l'informa :

- Parce que j'avais ma vie au Japon, mes amis, l'amour de ma vie.

Il voulait lui demander plus de renseignements, par exemple quand ils étaient partis et pourquoi il n'habitait pas chez un proche plutôt que seul dans son appartement. Cependant, Inui l'en empêcha en lui soufflant :

- Au lieu de parler de mes parents, nous pourrions faire une activité beaucoup plus intéressante. Qu'en penses-tu?

Kaidoh aurait voulu protester, mais il sentait que le sujet était mort et qu'Inui ne parlerait pas plus. Il avait déjà obtenu plusieurs informations et c'est pourquoi il laissa son senpai le guider jusqu'à son lit.

Cela dit, quand il se retrouva tout seul, il songea que la conversation avait été... étrange. Il avait senti qu'Inui avait été trop hésitant. Le simple fait qu'il n'en ait pas parlé plus tôt était en soi étrange, mais, en plus, quand il le faisait, il sortait une explication qui semblait logique, rationnelle, et pas du tout gênante. Il hésitait en plus pour lui dire, comme si... comme s'il mentait.

En tout cas, s'il ne mentait pas directement, il avait l'air de lui cacher des choses, encore. Les suspicions de Kaidoh n'étaient jamais vraiment mortes, il les avait simplement cachées dans le fond de lui parce que de voir Inui sous une autre lumière lui faisait peur.

Leur couple représentait plus que deux ans de sa vie pour lui. Même s'il avait une vie en dehors d'Inui, il savait que ce dernier en était une part essentielle et il ne savait pas comment il vivrait s'il n'était plus là. Donc, lui faire confiance était devenu un mécanisme d'autodéfense, une espèce de nécessité devant l'inévitable réalité qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui.

Ce soir-là, dans son lit, Kaidoh réfléchit énormément et il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment voulu comprendre. Quand il avait mené ses enquêtes, il s'était toujours inconsciemment persuadé qu'il ne trouverait rien : c'était pourquoi il avait si facilement redonné sa confiance à Inui. Il lui avait redonné parce qu'en vérité, il ne lui avait jamais enlevé.

En même temps, comment réagir autrement? Inui était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, il aurait tout fait pour lui. Il voulait plus que personne croire en lui, et, s'il se croyait à priori prêt à accepter tous ses défauts, il était à dire vrai devenu expert dans l'art de ne pas les voir.

Pourtant, justement pour le bien de leur couple, il devait arrêter de se fermer les yeux. Si Inui ne voulait rien lui confier, il n'aurait qu'à trouver par lui-même.


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou! Je publie rapidement parce que, bonne nouvelle, j'ai fini toute l'écriture! La fic fera 11 chapitres en tout... c'est peu mais je pense que pour cette histoire, c'est suffisant._

_Vous allez enfin voir Momo dans ce chapitre et découvrir avec qui je le mets. J'espère que moi choix vous plaira... il est un peu spécial._

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

* * *

La première étape était sans doute de mettre la main sur les parents d'Inui. Selon ce dernier, ils étaient à l'étranger, mais, pour le bien de la cause, il regarda quand même dans le bottin téléphonique. Cependant, il y avait trop d'Inui à Tokyo pour qu'il les teste tous.

Il réduisit le périmètre à leur quartier et les appela un par un. Il demanda à chaque fois à parler à Sadaharu-san, mais la plupart des personnes qui répondirent l'informèrent seulement qu'il s'était trompé de numéro.

Un seul de ses appels s'avéra différent. L'homme qui lui répondit avait une voix un peu sévère, pas sympathique pour deux sous. Quand il lui demanda s'il pouvait parler à son fils, Sadaharu-san, il lui cria qu'il n'avait pas de fils, que le Sadaharu qu'il cherchait n'existait pas, avant de lui raccrocher au nez.

C'était une réaction intense pour un simple coup de téléphone, mais peut-être que l'homme était juste de mauvaise humeur. Seulement, Kaidoh ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un drôle de sentiment.

C'est pourquoi il se rendit à l'adresse du numéro et observa la plaque qui indiquait les noms des résidents. Il y avait seulement deux noms – Nobusuke et Chikako –, un couple sans doute. Cela dit, après une inspection plus poussée, il remarqua qu'il y avait des traces qui indiquaient qu'une autre plaque avait été placée en dessous, puis enlevée par la suite.

De peur d'avoir l'air suspect, il passa son chemin et reprit son jogging en réfléchissant. Certes, il ne s'agissait pas tout à fait d'une preuve, mais c'était quand même suspect. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il se trompe, qu'ils n'aient rien à voir avec son petit ami, mais force était d'admettre qu'il n'était pas encore convaincu.

Cela dit, il ne pouvait plus rien faire à ce stade, hormis confronter Inui sur le sujet. Il eut un beau jour une idée de comment aborder les choses et c'est pourquoi, alors qu'ils se câlinaient chastement – pour l'instant –, Kaidoh demanda :

- Inui-senpai, tes parents s'appellent comment?

Sans hésiter une seconde, le plus vieux répondit :

- Mon père s'appelle Haruhiko et ma mère, Kanako. Pourquoi?

Les noms étaient différents! Kaidoh, qui ne savait pas s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou pas, répondit :

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir leur parler un jour?

Il sembla pensif et répondit avec un sourire :

- Quand ils reviendront, si tu veux. Enfin, d'un autre côté, ça ne vaut sans doute pas la peine que tu les voies.

Kaidoh n'était pas du même avis – après tout il mourrait d'envie de les rencontrer, ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'ils existent bien –, c'est pourquoi il insista :

- Moi je veux les voir.

Inui soupira et lui confia :

- Ils ne sont pas très sympathiques, Kaidoh. Honnêtement, je ne crois pas que tu les aimerais beaucoup.

- Je veux quand même les rencontrer.

Si le serpent avait une qualité, c'était sa ténacité. Il suffisait qu'il ne lâche pas le morceau et il finirait par gagner, il en était certain. De fait, son copain avoua la défaite et lui murmura :

- Je leur en glisserai un mot. Pour l'instant, on parle d'autres choses?

Inui changea de sujet sans attendre sa réponse et l'informa qu'il était persuadé que Kaidoh, au prochain tournoi de sélection, deviendrait titulaire. On était après les tournois et, comme les troisièmes années venaient de quitter le club, beaucoup de places allaient se libérer. Inui lui-même était devenu titulaire à la fin de sa première année et il était convaincu que le serpent avait sa chance.

Kaidoh aussi pensait y arriver et il ne fut pas déçu. Lui-même et Momoshiro remportèrent la plupart de leurs matchs et ils devinrent titulaires, de même qu'Inui le resta.

À partir de ce moment, Inui et lui reformèrent le double qu'ils n'avaient jamais arrêté d'être. Il se pratiqua aussi avec Momoshiro, qui, décidément, était devenu son meilleur ami. Ils se chicanaient encore, mais c'était plus des salutations que de réelles chicanes. Momo était sympathique et il était l'un des rares à accepter Kaidoh dans toute son... étrangeté.

Lui-même d'ailleurs, malgré les apparences, n'était pas tout à fait normal, et tous les deux pouvaient donc être comme ils étaient en présence de l'autre. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas comparable au sentiment que lui donnait la simple présence de son senpai – même s'il doutait beaucoup dernièrement, il ressentait toujours les mêmes sentiments –, mais c'était la deuxième personne dont il était le plus proche, si on excluait sa famille.

Avec les nouveaux entrainements ensemble, ils étaient encore plus proches qu'avant, et, finalement Kaidoh l'invita à venir faire ses devoirs chez lui.

Depuis qu'il sortait avec Inui, il s'était toujours tenu à faire ses devoirs avec lui, mais, pour des raisons pratiques, Momo avait des avantages, à commencer par le fait qu'il était dans la même année et apprenait donc les mêmes choses que lui. Qui plus est, ils étaient bons pour se motiver mutuellement, avec des défis bien à eux, et, après quelques fois, Kaidoh réalisa que c'était beaucoup plus efficace que quand il allait chez Inui.

C'était une évidence maintenant, mais le fait était qu'il ne pouvait jamais vraiment travailler chez Inui, jamais très bien dans tous les cas. Il avait maintenu cette habitude pour continuer à voir son petit ami, mais il réalisa, en comparant, que c'était presque néfaste sur ses études. De fait, à peine quelques semaines après avoir commencé à étudier avec Momoshiro, sa moyenne augmenta.

Cela dit, presque en même temps, Inui lui fit savoir de manière détournée qu'il s'ennuyait de lui, qu'ils se voyaient moins souvent, et Kaidoh finit par lui avouer qu'il étudiait avec Momo. L'air un peu triste, un peu déçu, il lui demanda :

- Tu pourrais étudier avec moi, non? Je promets de me tenir tranquille.

Décidément, il ne s'habituerait jamais à ce comportement de sa part : c'était déstabilisant. Il lui répondit :

- C'est pas ça, senpai. Avec Momoshiro, ça va mieux, on a les mêmes devoirs, on voit la même matière, et puis on se motive plus facilement.

Inui détourna le regard et lança, pour le faire culpabiliser – il en était certain :

- Tu préfères étudier avec lui alors?

Kaidoh soupira : il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait la discussion. Il avait bien le droit d'avoir un ami pour une fois, non? C'est pourquoi il proposa :

- Tu pourrais étudier avec un ami de ton année aussi, Inui-senpai. Comme ça on pourrait se voir juste pour...

Il laissa la fin en suspens – malgré tout ce temps, il était encore embarrassé quand il devait parler du type d'activité qu'ils faisaient ensemble. Inui n'ajouta rien, comme s'il boudait, et Kaidoh continua :

- Ça fonctionne bien. Grâce à ça, ma moyenne a augmenté.

Inui demanda plutôt :

- Quand est-ce qu'on va se voir alors?

- On se voit quand même chaque jour, répondit-il.

Inui devait être à court d'arguments, parce qu'il abandonna le débat et préféra l'embrasser profondément. La suite se perpétra d'elle-même et Kaidoh se retrouva bien vite sous Inui, comme d'habitude.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors que finalement l'incident avec Momo était classé et que son senpai lui permettait de le voir – encore qu'il n'avait pas de contrôle là-dessus –, il se rappela ce qu'Inui lui avait dit à propos de ses parents. C'est pourquoi il lui demanda, dès qu'il put le voir :

- Senpai, est-ce que tes parents reviennent pour le jour de l'An?

On était en octobre et il jugeait qu'il devrait le savoir. Pourtant, le plus vieux évita le sujet en précisant qu'il ne leur avait pas encore demandé et qu'il allait le faire prochainement. Kaidoh abandonna le sujet lui aussi et se dit qu'il allait lui demander plus tard.

Entretemps, lui et Momoshiro devinrent de plus en plus proche, jusqu'au moment où la pêche lui demanda, très sérieux :

- Kaidoh, ça fait un bon moment que je me demande... toi et Inui-senpai, est-ce que vous êtes... tu sais, ensemble?

Ce fut immédiat : Kaidoh rougit et sentit le stress monter en lui. Pourtant, il ne tenta pas de nier et lui demanda plutôt :

- Comment t'as deviné?

Le visage de Momo s'éclaira et, avec son gros sourire, lui dit :

- Donc c'est vrai? Ah, je le savais! Tu sais que je m'en doutais depuis, hm... je sais pas trop, pendant le collège, vers la fin de notre deuxième année peut-être?

Kaidoh se sentit paniqué et il demanda :

- C'était si évident?

Momo sembla réfléchir à la question et il répondit :

- Justement, pas tellement en fait... je pourrais pas t'expliquer pourquoi, c'était juste une impression, mais comme j'étais sûr de rien...

Le serpent insista :

- Tu penses que d'autres personnes le savent?

Momoshiro le dévisagea et finit par dire sur un ton incertain :

- Nan, je crois pas, vous passez juste pour de bons amis. Pourquoi t'es si inquiet?

Kaidoh se calma et, en détendant son corps, il expliqua :

- C'est juste qu'on l'a dit à personne encore.

- Pas même vos parents? demanda son meilleur ami, interloqué.

- Non...

- Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble?

Kaidoh réfléchit et donna son chiffre :

- Deux ans et quatre mois.

Momoshiro sembla impressionné et commenta :

- C'est du sérieux, non?

Le serpent tenta d'être convaincu, mais il parut plutôt incertain :

- Ouais...

- Alors, vos parents comprendraient, je pense!

Kaidoh expliqua et comprit bien des choses en même temps :

- J'ai demandé à Inui-senpai, mais il m'a dit que je devrais attendre d'avoir fini le lycée, comme ça si jamais il y avait des problèmes, ils pourraient rien faire pour tenter de nous séparer.

Momoshiro sembla reprendre son sérieux et il lui avoua :

- C'est vrai que moi aussi j'y avais pensé, mais je crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solution, surtout si vous êtes si sérieux. Plus t'attendras et plus tes parents t'en voudront de l'avoir caché. S'ils t'aiment, ils vont bien l'accepter, ils auront pas le choix.

Il avait trop l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait et c'est pourquoi Kaidoh lui demanda :

- Momoshiro, est-ce que toi aussi tu... t'es...?

Avec son sourire qui devenait embarrassé, il lui confirma :

- Ouais, je suis en couple depuis quelques mois.

Incapable de se retenir, il lui demanda :

- Avec qui?

Momoshiro rougit et détourna le regard, avant d'avouer péniblement :

- Fu-Fuji-senpai...

Alors là, Kaidoh était surpris! Il avait plutôt songé à Echizen (même s'il était en Amérique), à Eiji (dont il était très proche), voire Arai (même si c'était improbable), mais non, Fuji ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit. Ils n'avaient pour tout dire pas l'air si proches que ça, et même pendant l'entrainement ils ne se parlaient que si nécessaire.

Il était tellement surpris qu'il laissa passer :

- J'aurais jamais cru!

Momo ricana de nervosité et lui dit :

- J'ai été le premier surpris, mais, quand il m'a approché, j'ai pas pu dire non, et depuis je regrette rien.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa. Décidément, Momoshiro était la dernière personne avec laquelle il pensait parler de leur vie amoureuse – en même temps, il n'avait jamais pensé en parler avec qui que ce soit. La pêche fut le premier à reprendre la conversation :

- Ça a pas été très long que Fuji-senpai a insisté pour rencontrer mes parents, et il leur a avoué sans m'en parler à l'avance la... relation qu'on avait.

Décidément, leurs deux senpais étaient à l'opposée sur ce sujet. Kaidoh plaignait vraiment Momo, le moment avait dû être très gênant.

Ce dernier ricana une fois de plus et continua :

- Sur le coup, je lui en ai voulu, beaucoup. Par contre, mes parents, même s'ils ont accusé le choc, ont fini par accepter après qu'on en ait discuté longuement, et comme je leur ai dit que j'étais sérieux, ils ont été convaincus. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que la réaction de Fuji-senpai avait été la bonne – même s'il aurait vraiment dû m'en parler avant.

Kaidoh réfléchit pendant que la pêche continuait :

- Ses parents, sa grande sœur et même son petit frère, Yuuta-san, étaient au courant de tout avant même qu'il me le mentionne. Je crois que Yuuta-san l'a pas encore accepté, il me dévisage toujours chaque fois qu'il me voit, mais autrement ils ont tous bien pris la nouvelle.

Comme le serpent se taisait toujours, son meilleur ami lui dit :

- Je connais ta famille, Kaidoh. Je vois pas pourquoi ils feraient plus d'histoire que la mienne, ils sont plus ouverts que mon père! Tu devrais pas avoir peur et simplement les informer.

Kaidoh tenta de protester :

- Inui-senpai est contre...

- Fais-le sans son avis, fit la pêche, je suis sûr que, comme moi, il va te remercier après! D'ailleurs, tu pourrais le dire à ses parents aussi!

Le cœur du serpent sombra et il avoua difficilement, tout à coup honteux qu'il ait laissé trainer une telle chose :

- Je les ai jamais vus encore...

Momoshiro sursauta autant que l'avait fait Kaidoh un peu plus tôt et il demanda, incrédule :

- Sérieux? Ça fait plus de deux ans que vous êtes ensemble, non? Tu as bien dû aller chez lui!

- Ouais, expliqua Kaidoh, mais il habite pas avec ses parents.

Momoshiro sembla incrédule et il lui dit, sérieux :

- Kaidoh, tu veux m'expliquer? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a un problème... je me trompe?

Le serpent soupira et réfléchit. Après tout, il essayait de régler ce problème tout seul et n'arrivait à rien. Il devrait peut-être se confier...

Il entama un long monologue que Momoshiro, patient, écouta sans sourciller – il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un tel ami. Il ne fit que demander des précisions de temps à autre, sans l'interrompre, et, quand Kaidoh termina, il lui dit :

- C'est sûr qu'il te cache quelque chose.

Kaidoh hocha la tête, le cœur lourd. Momoshiro, l'air d'un conspirateur, lui demanda :

- Tu veux que je t'aide?

Il hocha simplement la tête.


	6. Chapter 6

_Alors voilà la suite! Je vous préviens, il y a un cliffhanger à la fin (je pouvais pas m'en empêcher xD). Cela dit, on en apprend enfin un peu plus sur Inui. _

_Bref, j'arrête les spoilers! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Momoshiro lui avait ouvert les yeux : Inui lui cachait bien des choses et il fallait qu'il découvre la vérité. Il se sentait mal d'entrainer son rival dans leur histoire, mais puisqu'il avait sauté dedans à pieds joints, il aurait été fou de ne pas accepter.

Momoshiro n'était pas le meilleur pour élaborer des plans et leur discussion prit fin sans qu'ils n'aient d'idées précises sur le sujet. Kaidoh lui confia les gens qu'il avait peut-être identifié comme les parents d'Inui, sans oublier de préciser qu'Inui lui avait indiqué d'autres prénoms que les leurs. C'était la seule piste qu'ils avaient, hormis peut-être la pièce verrouillée.

Kaidoh avait beaucoup réfléchit sur ce qui pouvait s'y trouver, mais n'avait jamais trouvé. L'explication d'Inui lui semblait vraisemblable mais pas très plausible. Si ce n'était qu'un débarras, il n'avait pas de raisons d'avoir une clé, et, surtout, il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de ne pas savoir où il avait mis ses choses.

Momoshiro avait beaucoup d'imaginations et il lui sortit plusieurs hypothèses, toutes aussi loufoques les unes que les autres. Soit il y avait un laboratoire où il confectionnait Dieu seul savait quoi. Soit c'était une chambre avec des armes et autres produits illégaux. Soit il faisait de la drogue qu'il revendait (Kaidoh avait protesté, il n'était pas un revendeur!).

Les deux hypothèses qui le touchèrent le plus n'étaient pas tant plus plausibles, mais elles avaient le mérite de l'inquiéter pour vrai. La première, peut-être moins grave, était qu'il conservait plein de photos, d'objets et toutes sortes de choses sur Kaidoh, montrant ainsi qu'il était un stalker avéré. Cette théorie ne lui plaisait pas, mais c'était une chose qu'il pourrait accepter, il s'en sentait capable.

Non, l'hypothèse qu'il ne pourrait simplement pas accepté... il avait froid dans le dos rien que d'y penser. Momoshiro l'avait proposé à la blague, mais Kaidoh l'avait prise au sérieux, parce qu'elle avait l'avantage d'expliquer beaucoup de choses.

Cependant, ce n'était simplement pas possible, son petit ami n'était pas un... un meurtrier, si?

Parce que, oui, Momo avait proposé qu'il avait tué ses parents et avait enfermé les cadavres dans la pièce. Ça avait beau ne pas être très logique – on aurait signalé leur disparition, on aurait retrouvé leurs corps dans la pièce, on les sentirait certainement –, Kaidoh ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. S'il les avait bien caché et que la police n'avait rien vu? S'il avait utiliser une technique pour les embaumer et empêcher qu'ils ne sentent?

Ça expliquerait pourquoi, de un, il ne voulait pas qu'il rencontre ses parents et, de deux, pourquoi il refusait de lui montrer la pièce. En même temps, ça expliquerait son comportement particulier, car, s'il avait pu faire une telle chose, c'était qu'il était dérangé...

Mais non, il était prêt à accepter bien des choses d'Inui, mais pas qu'il soit aussi... aussi tordu. Non, non, il ne le pouvait pas, et pourtant plus le temps passait et plus cette hypothèse prenait de la force.

C'était d'autant pire quand il voyait Inui, et qu'il avait à la fois peur et ressentait une bouffée d'amour pour lui. C'était déstabilisant et il ne savait plus comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas le repousser, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui ferait, et puis il l'aimait encore, il voulait toujours l'embrasser même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ses mains avaient peut-être tué et...

Non, il ne le supporterait pas.

Heureusement, Momoshiro, qui ne savait pas tenir sa langue, raconta tout à Fuji et ils se rencontrèrent les trois, chez la pêche. De but en blanc, le génie de Seigaku expliqua à Kaidoh :

- J'ai peut-être une idée. Elle est un peu risquée, mais je vais m'en charger.

Momoshiro le félicita en rougissant et le sourire de Fuji devint plus tendre. Kaidoh observa la scène, un peu embarrassé par la situation, mais heureusement ils n'allèrent pas plus loin. Le plus vieux leur expliqua son plan :

- Je vais appeler les gens que tu crois être ses parents et me faire passer pour un membre du gouvernement. Je vais dire que je vérifie leur formulaire de recensement et que je dois les identifier.

Momoshiro demanda :

- Mais Fuji-senpai, ils vont voir sur l'afficheur que t'es pas du gouvernement, non?

Son sourire s'agrandit et il sortit un téléphone portable qui était... rose. Kaidoh espérait vraiment que ce n'était pas le sien quand le plus vieux les informa :

- C'est le portable de ma grande sœur. C'est un numéro confidentiel.

Kaidoh fut celui qui demanda :

- Pourquoi elle aurait besoin d'un numéro confidentiel?

Fuji se contenta de sourire et de dire son fameux «saa». Momoshiro, en ricanant, dit qu'on s'en foutait et que l'important était qu'ils avaient un plan. Il alla chercher son bottin et Kaidoh retrouva le numéro qui les intéressait. Fuji signala et on répondit. Il mit les hauts-parleurs pour que les deux autres puissent suivre la conversation.

Il se débrouilla comme un chef. Kaidoh songea que lui-même se ferait prendre au jeu. De toute évidence, ce fut le cas de l'homme, parce que Fuji put poser ses questions. Il demanda d'abord l'adresse, puis qui habitait chez eux.

Alors, ils apprirent qu'ils n'avaient pas d'enfants dans leur maison, mais qu'ils avaient un enfant à charge. Le génie demanda le nom et il obtint Inui Sadaharu. Pour faire bonne mesure, il demanda l'adresse et l'adulte la lui donna, avant de mentionner que le bail était signé à son nom, mais qu'il y faisait vivre son enfant.

Kaidoh, stressé et soulagé tout à la fois, reconnut l'adresse immédiatement : c'était bien celle d'Inui. Fuji, après l'avoir noté, mentionna sur un ton léger qu'il habitait bien près de chez eux. L'homme sortit comme excuse qu'il avait 17 ans et que c'était presque un adulte. En plus, selon lui, c'était son idée.

Fuji lui demanda depuis combien de temps il ne vivait plus avec lui – Kaidoh nota qu'il avait vraiment fusionné avec son rôle. L'homme lui demanda si c'était vraiment nécessaire et le génie lui assura que c'était capital. Alors, après une hésitation, il leur confia qu'il y habitait depuis ses treize ans. L'homme tenta de se justifier en disant qu'ils le surveillaient de près – il avait l'air un peu paniqué, comme s'il était pris en flagrant délit.

Sur un ton doux, le génie le rassura et continua un petit moment son questionnaire, sur d'autres questions comme le salaire, s'ils avaient une voiture, et ce, simplement pour ne pas éveiller de suspicions. Au bout de pas loin d'une demi-heure, il raccrocha enfin et le silence se fit pesant.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Momoshiro tenta :

- Au moins, on sait qu'il les a pas tué... non?

Fuji le tut :

- Takeshi, d'habitude, ton insensibilité est mignonne, mais là ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

Kaidoh, pour sa part, soupira et laissa son visage tomber dans ses mains. La pêche avait raison, au moins ils avaient évité le pire; cependant, ils n'avaient pas de réponses, que des questions en plus. Qui plus est, il en était certain maintenant : Inui lui mentait éhontément. Il avait encore espéré, dans un coin de lui, qu'il se trompait, mais, de toute évidence, non. Qui sait ce qu'il avait pu lui dire comme mensonges en plus...

- Je sais plus quoi penser, fit-il, des sanglots de la voix. Je... il me ment depuis le début.

Fuji posa une main rassurante sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Il devait avoir une bonne raison de le faire.

Momoshiro renchérit :

- Ouais, je suis certain qu'il peut tout t'expliquer!

Kaidoh releva la tête et finit par dire :

- Je vais essayer de le confronter.

- C'est la bonne attitude, ajouta la pêche avec son sourire.

Fuji hocha la tête et Kaidoh les remercia tous les deux.

Le lendemain, il s'invita chez son senpai qui, bien évidemment, accepta. Ils étaient assis à distance raisonnable quand Kaidoh accumula tout le courage qu'il possédait. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait, Inui le devança et lui dit :

- Kaidoh, il y a 88% de chances que tu sois plus distant avec moi depuis quelques temps. Que se passe-t-il au juste?

Le serpent prit une grande respiration et lui dit :

- Je sais que tu m'as menti.

Inui sursauta et tenta de protester :

- Kaidoh, jamais je ne te mentirais.

- Je sais qui sont tes parents, le coupa le kouhai.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que le plus vieux ne tente :

- C'est impossible. Je t'ai expliqué, ils sont en Amérique.

Kaidoh continua, impassible :

- Non, ils habitent à cinq minutes de cet appartement, dans une maison, et ils s'appellent Nobusuke et Chikako.

Inui tenta de l'approcher et il lui dit :

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me croire?

- Parce que tu mens, lui fit son petit ami.

Le silence resta un bon moment et Kaidoh fixa Inui. Ce dernier ne laissait rien transparaitre, si ce n'était une lueur désespéré dans ses yeux, comme s'il cherchait une porte de sortie. Kaidoh avait espéré au moins que, mis devant l'évidence, il avouerait, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était déçu, blessé et profondément attristé quand, contre toutes attentes, Inui lui avoua :

- Je suis désolé, Kaidoh, je...

Le plus jeune se sentit attendri quand il vit l'expression faciale du plus vieux : il avait l'air anéanti. Il s'approcha pour lui prendre la main et il lui dit :

- Je suis pas fâché. Je voudrais juste que tu me dises la vérité.

Inui serra sa main et ferma les yeux, mais, au bout d'un moment, il lui dit :

- Je suis vraiment désolé, je... je peux pas.

- Pourquoi? demanda-t-il doucement.

Le plus vieux, sans prévenir, le prit dans ses bras et lui dit tout bas :

- Je peux juste pas.

Kaidoh se laissa faire, mais il lui dit :

- T'es pas obligé de dire tous les détails, je voudrais juste savoir pourquoi t'habites pas avec eux.

Inui soupira et, en le serrant plus fort, il lui avoua :

- Parce que je suis un monstre.


	7. Chapter 7

_Alors, je reprends direct où le cliffhanger s'était arrêté. Vous allez mieux comprendre ce que voulait dire Inui. Cela dit, tout n'est pas encore réglé! Enfin, vous verrez bien!_

* * *

- Parce que je suis un monstre.

Kaidoh tenta de relativiser la phrase que son senpai venait de dire. Il tenta de dire à son cœur de ne pas battre encore plus vite, il tenta de dire à sa tête de ne pas sauter aux conclusions, mais c'était peine perdue. Il devait savoir, il fallait qu'il comprenne.

Heureusement, Inui expliqua, même s'il avait dit qu'il ne le ferait pas :

- Du plus loin que je me souvienne, mes parents ne m'ont jamais aimé. Mon père en particulier me détestait. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su pourquoi, je pense que c'était instinctif.

Kaidoh eut du mal à déglutir. Il se sentait vraiment mal.

- Quand j'ai commencé à faire des expériences, quand j'ai connu Renji et que j'ai commencé à prendre mes données, quand j'ai commencé à m'affirmer...

Inui marqua une pause et reprit :

- Je ne me doutais de rien à l'époque, je croyais qu'ils m'aimaient comme tout le monde, et puis un jour je les ai surpris discuter. C'était... horrible.

Le probabiliste resserra son étreinte et continua, la voix chevrotante :

- J'ai essayé de changer, mais j'ai vite réalisé que ça ne changerait rien, alors... j'ai demandé à déménager. Mon père a tout de suite accepté et je ne les ai plus revus depuis.

Kaidoh se sentait vraiment, vraiment mal. Pendant tout ce temps, Inui lui avait caché la vérité non pas pour le manipuler, mais pour l'épargner. C'était vraiment horrible comme histoire, surtout pour Kaidoh qui, toute sa vie, avait pu compter sur sa famille. Il comprenait tout à coup plein de choses et c'était comme trop, beaucoup trop intense.

Inui desserra son étreinte pour le regarder et, avec un petit sourire, il tenta de le convaincre :

- Mais ça va mieux depuis que je te connais. Ton amour me suffit amplement, Kaidoh.

Il avait beau sortir avec lui depuis presque deux ans et demi, il se sentit encore fondre. Il était une grosse boule de nerfs à l'heure actuelle et il était passé par tant d'émotions ces dernières semaines qu'il se sentait faible, anéanti. Inui en profita pour prendre son visage et l'embrasser tendrement.

Kaidoh lui répondit et sentit enfin son cœur se calmer. Décidément, il n'y avait que son senpai pour le faire sentir si bien, et ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il avait pris des données à son sujet. Il s'agrippa à lui comme il ne l'avait jamais fait et se rapprocha encore plus. Inui en réponse caressa son dos et le fit frissonner de nouveau.

Cette fois-là fut encore plus passionnée et plus tendre que les précédentes, comme si Kaidoh découvrait une nouvelle fois son petit ami. Il avait l'impression que c'était de nouveau leur première fois : l'amour qu'Inui lui vouait était si intense qu'il se sentait flotter. Pour une fois, il ne se plaignit pas de la longueur des préliminaires et profita simplement du fait qu'Inui n'était pas un meurtrier, qu'il était juste amoureux de lui et que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

Ils le firent trois fois et Kaidoh dut appeler ses parents pour leur dire qu'il dormait chez lui, comme il était déjà tard. Ils restèrent emmitouflés dans le creux de son lit et, dans les bras d'Inui, le serpent se sentit bien et en paix. Son petit ami continua à le câliner et à l'embrasser jusqu'au moment où il s'endormit, et Kaidoh sombra dans le sommeil peu après.

Quand il se réveilla, il réalisa qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé la veille tellement ils avaient été occupés. Avec un sourire, il se releva et laissa son petit ami dormir. Il mit ses propres sous-vêtements et pantalons, mais emprunta le chandail d'Inui – il adorait mettre ses vêtements et sentir son odeur, s'emmitoufler dedans. Enfin, il sortit de la chambre pour aller vers la cuisine, mais son regard tomba sans qu'il le veuille sur le fond du couloir, où il y avait la pièce verrouillée.

C'était un point qu'ils n'avaient pas éclairci, mais Kaidoh ne s'en sentait plus la force. Pas pour l'instant, en tout cas : ils étaient heureux, il était bien, et, même s'il se faisait la vie facile, il ne voulait plus chercher plus loin.

Il pénétra dans la cuisine et sourit une fois de plus en constatant toutes les expériences qui y siégeaient. On ne referait pas son petit ami, ça c'était certain, mais il n'aurait pas voulu non plus. Il entreprit de déplacer ce qui était déplaçable sans risquer de nuire aux résultats et réussit à atteindre le réfrigérateur.

À son grand bonheur, il y trouva des œufs et de quoi faire un petit déjeuner. Il prépara ses ingrédients en salivant d'avance et, en habitué, trouva tous les instruments qu'il cherchait. L'élaboration du repas fut plutôt simple et, quand il eut fini, il déposa les assiettes sur la table.

Ensuite, il revint dans la chambre du plus grand et s'assit sur son lit. Il le regarda dormir un moment, puis il se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa sur la joue. Le probabiliste se réveilla et il chercha instinctivement ses lunettes. Kaidoh se recula pour lui laisser les mettre, mais à peine les avait-il sur les yeux qu'Inui le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser.

Il se laissa faire, avant de le repousser doucement et de lui murmurer :

- J'ai fait à manger.

Le probabiliste acquiesça et entreprit de se lever. Il ne mit que ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon, avant de suivre Kaidoh jusqu'à la cuisine.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Inui n'était pas très volubile quand il venait de se lever, il avait besoin d'un café pour démarrer la journée. Le serpent, qui le savait, se contenta de manger en attendant qu'Inui parle.

On était encore la semaine et, par conséquent Kaidoh devait repasser chez lui. Heureusement, il était encore tôt, mais il ne pourrait pas courir. Il jura de se reprendre le soir même et, après avoir fini et avoir embrassé une dernière fois Inui, il se dirigea jusque chez lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait chez Inui, mais il avait toujours cette sensation d'être dans le tort quand il rentrait aussi tôt. Il se souvint alors qu'il devrait essayer de convaincre son petit ami d'annoncer leur relation à ses parents. Ce serait pour plus tard, cela dit.

Pour l'instant, il se retrouva au lycée et suivit ses cours avec diligence. Momoshiro vint lui parler à la pause et, sans dire de détails, Kaidoh lui assura que tout s'était bien passé et qu'il allait le lui raconter quand ils se verraient le soir même. Comme d'habitude, il passa sa pause-midi avec son senpai, et l'entrainement de tennis se passa aussi bien qu'à l'habitude.

Bien rapidement, il se retrouva dans la chambre de Momoshiro, et ce dernier, sans même ouvrir ses cahiers, lui demanda :

- Alors? Raconte-moi!

Kaidoh se sentit rougir quand il se rappela la soirée qu'il avait passée et essaya de se concentrer sur l'important :

- Inui-senpai m'a expliqué, il m'a dit que ses parents le détestaient et que, même s'il avait essayé de changer, ça avait rien fait. Du coup, il a lui-même demandé à déménager...

Momoshiro le prit au dépourvu en lui demandant :

- C'est tout?

Kaidoh baissa le regard et avoua :

- J'ai pas vraiment pu lui demander plus.

Parfaitement insensible – ou alors il n'avait pas réfléchi –, la pêche lui demanda :

- Pourquoi?

Le serpent, qui n'avait vraiment pas envie d'étendre sa vie sexuelle – il y avait quand même des limites –, répondit simplement :

- Parce qu'on a...

Momo sembla sur le point de demander des éclaircissements, mais sa réplique resta en suspens et ses joues rougirent, signifiant qu'il avait compris où il voulait en venir. Un silence embarrassant s'installa avant que la pêche ne s'éclaircisse la gorge et enchaine :

- Tu... tu penses que tu pourras lui demander plus tard?

Le serpent siffla et finit par lui avouer :

- J'ai plus envie...

Momo semblait surpris, mais Kaidoh ne le laissa pas parler et enchaina :

- Il m'a déjà dit l'essentiel. Je lui fais confiance. Il me le dira s'il le veut.

La pêche ravala ses contestations et préféra demander :

- Tu vas au moins le dire à tes parents?

Kaidoh baissa le regard et parut bien peu convaincu :

- Je vais en parler avec Inui-senpai d'abord.

Cette fois, Momoshiro protesta :

- Kaidoh, il va encore te convaincre!

L'ancien capitaine se fâcha et lui dit :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre?

Ils étaient tous les deux emportés et Momoshiro leva aussi le ton :

- Tu vois bien qu'il te manipule! Si tu continues à être aussi mou, tu sauras jamais rien!

- Et après? demanda Kaidoh un ton plus bas, presque pour se convaincre. C'est pas comme si je lui disais tout non plus, on a le droit à nos secrets...

- Mamushi, tu vas continuer à le défendre combien de temps? Il t'a menti pendant plus de deux ans!

- Mais c'était pour mon bien!

- Bravo pour lui, fit la pêche d'un ton acerbe, ça t'a fait du bien tu trouves?

- Okay, consentit-il, c'était peut-être pas la meilleure façon, mais...

- Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il mentait pas encore? le coupa son ami.

- Il était honnête, l'assura Kaidoh, je t'assure qu'il l'était, tu l'as pas vu!

- Je te rappelle qu'il te manipule depuis le début. Putain, Kaidoh, tu te rends compte au moins qu'il est vraiment louche?

La force quitta Kaidoh et il s'affaissa. Presque en un murmure, il répondit :

- Évidemment que je m'en rends compte. Stupide pêche, tu comprends rien...

- C'est toi qui comprends pas, fit son ami d'un ton plus doux. Tu sais qu'on dit que l'amour rend aveugle? Si ça se trouve, tu le connais pas du tout, Inui-senpai.

Kaidoh tout à coup se sentait l'envie de pleurer : pourquoi tout était si compliqué au juste? Pourquoi ne lui suffisait-il pas de l'aimer et que ce soit réciproque pour que tout fonctionne? Devait-il douter des sentiments d'Inui à ce stade ou pas?

Il retint ses larmes et répondit, plus par obstination que par réelle conviction :

- Il m'a pas menti, pas sur toute la ligne. J'en suis sûr.

Momo lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et lui dit, à la fois sérieux et doux :

- Tu as peut-être raison, mais il faudrait de toute façon que tu le confrontes. Vous pouvez pas continuer comme ça, il faut qu'il te dise tout.

Pas très convaincu, le serpent fit un simple :

- Ouais...

Les prochains jours s'annonçaient encore difficiles.


	8. Chapter 8

_Vous allez enfin découvrir la vérité sur Inui! Je pense que vous devez vous en doutez depuis le temps, je ne crois pas que ce soit très original non plus. J'espère juste que vous aimez comment je le développe!_

_Bonne lecture! =) Et merci à ceux qui continuent de me laisser des commentaires! Je vous aime! ;)_

* * *

Kaidoh était un être lâche, autant de manière générale que sur ce sujet en particulier.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas savoir, c'était plutôt qu'il avait peur de savoir, et encore plus de demander. Il devrait forcer Inui et il savait d'avance que, si jamais il y arrivait – ce dont il doutait –, ce serait éreintant et dur sur ses nerfs.

En plus, il était plutôt tentant de ne rien faire. Kaidoh détestait le changement, en particulier quand il s'agissait d'un changement aussi imprévisible. Il était un être d'habitude, il aimait la routine de sa vie. Les entrainements, le lycée, le tennis et les tournois, c'était ce qui faisait sa vie. Or, Inui était mêlé à tout ça; donc, si leur relation changeait, tout allait changer, c'était immanquable.

Le probabiliste quant à lui était pareil à lui-même : toujours aussi affectueux, toujours aussi à fond dans ses données, toujours aussi illisible. Son talent au tennis n'augmentait pas dans une courbe extraordinaire, mais il était suffisamment fort pour demeurer titulaire. Kaidoh ne savait toujours pas s'il avait des passetemps, s'il avait une vie en dehors de lui-même, bref, il ne savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne servait à rien de lui demander.

Ce qu'il aurait voulu savoir, ce qui le minait de jour en jour, c'était si le probabiliste faisait exprès de tout lui cacher ou non. Jusqu'à quel point était-il conscient de ce qu'il faisait? Jusqu'à quel point se rendait-il compte que Kaidoh doutait de lui? Et toujours, il restait la question de ses intentions, et celle que Kaidoh se posait de plus en plus malgré lui : Inui l'aimait-il vraiment?

C'était le sujet sur lequel il n'avait jamais voulu douter, mais il était si anxieux que, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser.

Malgré tout, même si c'était malsain, même s'ils stagnaient dangereusement, Kaidoh ne faisait rien. Momoshiro avait beau tenter de le pousser, il n'y arrivait simplement pas. Alors il se fermait les yeux, se bouchait les oreilles et agissait pareil comme d'habitude avec Inui.

L'automne passa et janvier arriva sans que quoi que ce soit change. Kaidoh se sentait de plus en plus sombrer, il avait de moins en moins envie de faire quoi que ce soit. Même l'entrainement, il ne l'effectuait que par habitude et plus par réelle envie. Il n'y avait plus que ses moments avec Inui qui arrivaient à le rendre bien dans sa peau, et c'était d'autant plus paradoxal qu'Inui était précisément la cause de son malêtre.

Kaidoh se disait que, surement, ils continueraient ainsi indéfiniment – s'il n'avait pas le courage de le confronter, il aurait encore moins la force de se séparer, surtout qu'il l'aimait encore, malgré tout –, mais il avait tort. Une bonne fois, alors qu'Inui l'enserrait par-derrière, le probabiliste lui demanda à brule-pourpoint :

- Kaidoh, est-ce que tu m'aimes?

C'était la première fois qu'il le lui demandait et le ton était tellement désespéré que Kaidoh sentit une douleur le transpercer. Il répondit honnêtement :

- Inui-senpai, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

Le plus vieux raffermit son étreinte et continua :

- Est-ce que... est-ce que tu m'aimerais coute que coute?

Kaidoh n'aimait absolument pas où allait la discussion, mais c'était peut-être une ouverture et c'est pourquoi il le rassura :

- Je t'aimerai toujours, senpai.

Le plus vieux soupira, de soulagement sans doute, et enchaina :

- Kaidoh, je... je t'ai menti. Souvent.

Le serpent déglutit et se ferma les yeux, à défaut de pouvoir se boucher les oreilles :

- Je... n'ai aucune excuse. J'avais peur. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, Kaidoh.

Voilà, il l'avait dit, et plus rien ne serait pareil, maintenant. Le serpent ne voulait pas accepter la réalité, mais son senpai la lui avait jetée en pleine figure et il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de l'éviter maintenant.

- Kaidoh, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne, et c'est pour cette raison que je ne t'ai pas tout dit. Je ne voulais pas que tu me quittes.

Pouvait-il y croire? Kaidoh était prêt à douter de tout, à l'instant précis, et pourtant il était prêt à croire à tout. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne saurait jamais se décider et il se sentait pris d'un léger vertige, comme si ses émotions étaient trop intenses pour lui. Inui le força à se lever et lui dit :

- Il y a un bon moment, tu m'as demandé ce qu'il y avait dans la pièce verrouillée. Aujourd'hui, je vais te le montrer.

Son cœur prit un rythme effréné et Kaidoh avait presque envie de lui dire de ne pas lui montrer, mais il avait une boule dans la gorge et ne pouvait pas parler. La curiosité le rongeait et en même temps il avait un pressentiment, celui que le changement était là et qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, qu'il arriverait sans qu'il n'ait aucun contrôle là-dessus.

Inui le guida jusqu'à la pièce au fond du couloir et le trajet parut interminable pour Kaidoh. Il avait les jambes tremblantes et tout ce à quoi il pouvait songer, c'était que son cœur allait le lâcher, qu'il allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque.

Tout le reste se passa dans la même lenteur exagérée aux yeux de Kaidoh : Inui sortit la clé de ses poches et la tourna dans la poignée. Puis, il la retira et ouvrit la porte, avant de prendre la main de Kaidoh pour l'y faire entrer.

Il garda ses yeux fermés le plus longtemps qu'il le put, mais, il vint un moment où il ne pouvait plus que les ouvrir. Il resta figé sur place et regarda la pièce, absolument incapable de se décider sur l'émotion qu'il devait ressentir.

Au fond de lui, il s'en doutait déjà, et de le voir confirmer l'empêchait d'être en état de choc. Il savait aussi que c'était une chose qu'il pourrait accepter, que c'était une réalité qui n'était pas au-dessus de ses forces, et par conséquent il se sentait soulagé. Par contre, rien n'était réglé, bien au contraire, et la vue de la pièce ne faisait que le conforter dans l'idée qu'Inui avait un problème. Un réel problème.

La première chose qui avait attiré son regard, c'était le mur du fond. Il était tapissé de photos et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre qu'il en était le sujet de toutes. Après plus grande inspection, il réalisa qu'il ne regardait jamais l'objectif, et pour cause : Inui les avait toutes prises à son insu. Il y en avait même de lui pendant qu'il dormait!

Ensuite, les deux autres murs étaient occupés par des bibliothèques. Il ne fallait pas être très observateur pour comprendre que c'était tous des objets le concernant. Il y avait des vêtements qu'il avait cru avoir perdu, des bandanas, il vit même une brosse à dents, un bout de savon, bref, des objets tous aussi banals les uns que les autres, à la seule distinction qu'ils lui avaient tous appartenu.

Une des bibliothèques était remplie de cahiers et Kaidoh en prit un sur lequel il était écrit : «Habitudes sexuelles #1». Après l'avoir feuilleté et avoir rougi, il le reposa et en trouva de toutes sortes, y compris certains cahiers qui retraçaient avec une exactitude inquiétante son horaire de cours des dernières années, ses entrainements et les pauses qu'il avait faites à la minute près. Il y avait, dans la mesure du possible, tous les repas qu'il avait mangés, les moindres sorties dont Inui avait pu être mis au courant, parfois certaines dont Kaidoh ne lui avait jamais parlé.

Bref, il l'avait de toute évidence observé à son insu et il avait un comportement obsessionnel à son sujet. Inui était un stalker.

Lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son observation, Kaidoh se tourna vers le probabiliste qui était resté sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait une expression à la fois coupable et inquiète et le serpent se sentit fondre. Il n'allait pas dire que ce qu'il venait de voir ne l'inquiétait pas, loin de là, mais il se sentait soulagé qu'Inui lui en ait enfin fait part.

Néanmoins, il y avait une chose qu'il devait à tout prix savoir, et c'est pourquoi il lui demanda :

- Inui-senpai, pourquoi me l'avoir caché?

Le plus grand replaça ses lunettes et avoua :

- 87% de chances que tu trouves mon comportement dégoutant. 100% de chances que, dans ce cas, tu ne veuilles plus de moi.

Le kouhai, après un sifflement, lui avoua :

- Je le savais déjà.

Inui sursauta, montrant qu'il y avait une donnée à son sujet qu'il ignorait, et Kaidoh, en se rapprochant de lui, lui confia :

- T'as toujours été obsédé par des données. Tout ça, c'est juste... une étape plus haut, j'imagine.

Le probabiliste fit le dernier pas qui les séparait et, en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, lui demanda :

- Tu m'aimes encore?

Le serpent le prit par le col et lui dit :

- Stupide senpai!

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester et décida plutôt de l'embrasser. Inui se laissa faire et ils glissèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Après un bon moment, Kaidoh arrêta leur baiser pour lui souffler :

- Senpai, t'as vraiment un problème.

Inui lui répondit :

- Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Tu m'obsèdes.

Le serpent siffla et continua :

- Tu penses pas que tu devrais... consulter?

Inui se raidit immédiatement et lui dit d'un ton de reproche :

- Tu parles comme mes parents.

Kaidoh déglutit, incertain de la bonne attitude à adopter, et lui dit simplement :

- Inui-senpai, je dis pas que t'es un monstre, mais juste... Il faudrait juste que, je sais pas... que t'essaies de régler ton problème, non?

Le plus grand resta figé et lui demanda, le ton dangereux :

- Toi aussi tu veux que je change?

La discussion prenait une drôle de tournure et Kaidoh tenta de garder son point sans pour autant jeter de l'huile sur le feu :

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est pas très sain, non? Comme je suis là et tout, t'as pas besoin de tout ça... pas vrai?

Inui le relâcha et se releva en cachant le mieux possible son expression. Il lui lança enfin, sur un ton froid :

- Toi aussi tu ne comprends pas. Personne ne comprend.

Kaidoh se releva à son tour et tenta de lui prendre le bras pour mieux le voir, mais le plus vieux le repoussa. Le regard un peu fou, un peu perdu, il continua :

- Personne, il n'y a personne qui peut comprendre!

Le plus jeune se sentait paniquer, mais il tenta de ne pas le laisser paraitre et de calmer son senpai :

- Inui-senpai, calme-toi, s'il te plait.

Le plus vieux se détendit physiquement, mais son expression n'avait pas tellement changé et Kaidoh l'approcha. Il se laissa faire cette fois et le serpent put prendre son visage pour lui dire, en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Je veux pas que tu changes, senpai. Je voudrais juste que tu sois bien dans ta peau.

Inui le fixa et finit par prendre les mains qui étaient sur son visage. Son expression se détendit du même coup et il lui dit :

- Kaidoh, je t'aime!

Le kouhai se sentit sourire et lui répondit doucement :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Inui-senpai.

Ils se laissèrent glisser sur le sol et passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'embrasser. Kaidoh tenta de ne pas regarder tout ce que la pièce contenait, ni de réfléchir au fait que, maintenant, c'était officiel : il sortait avec un stalker. Son stalker.


	9. Chapter 9

_Je sais pas si ce développement est tellement plausible ou réaliste, mais connaissant Kaidoh et Inui je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ça ne pourrait se passer que comme ça. À vous de me dire si vous trouvez ça IC, personnellement je ne le voyais pas autrement._

_Allez, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Kaidoh se sentait étrangement bien et mal tout à la fois.

Il était bien parce que, maintenant, il savait, et ce qu'il avait appris, à défaut de le rassurer, avait au moins effacé toutes traces de doutes sur Inui et sa vie. De toute évidence, il passait ses temps libres à faire le stalker et ça expliquait son manque de vie sociale.

Ce qui, inévitablement, l'amenait à se sentir mal. Inui était un détraqué, plus aucun doute ne persistait. Certes, ce n'était pas un tueur, ni même un criminel – quoiqu'il aurait pu le poursuivre pour atteinte à la vie privée –, mais il restait, faute d'un autre mot, dangereux. C'était sans compter le fait qu'il était tout à fait fermé à l'idée de consulter un psychiatre.

Kaidoh, sur le coup, comprenait un peu pourquoi. Après tout, ses propres parents l'avaient traité de monstre à ce qu'il lui avait confié. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait toujours pas comment des parents pouvaient traiter leur propre enfant de cette façon. C'était dégoutant : les monstres, en fait, c'était eux!

Inui certes était un adolescent étrange, avec plusieurs manies pas nécessairement très saines, mais il avait aussi ses bons côtés et Kaidoh savait qu'il avait un bon fond. Il était juste un peu particulier et la façon dont ses parents l'avaient traité n'avait fait qu'empirer son cas.

Le serpent n'était pas psychiatre, aussi il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire exactement. Le fait qu'Inui l'ait tant observé ne le dérangeait pas, à la limite il en était même flatté. Non, le problème, c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Si jamais il sombrait encore plus dans sa folie et avait des idées qui risquaient de les mettre en danger tous les deux?

Kaidoh ne voulait pas y penser, mais il savait que les stalkers pouvaient en arriver jusqu'au meurtre. Ou au suicide. L'un comme l'autre ne plaisait pas du tout à Kaidoh.

Inui pourtant n'agissait pas différemment qu'avant. Il était toujours le même et Kaidoh, en le regardant, se demanda jusqu'à quel point il le connaissait vraiment, jusqu'à quel point il était dangereux ou pas.

Momoshiro vint le déranger dans son observation en lui tapotant l'épaule. Le serpent se tourna vers lui et lut l'inquiétude qui ne le quittait plus quand il le regardait maintenant. Momo força tout de même un sourire et l'invita à continuer l'entrainement de tennis avec lui.

Il accepta et se demanda s'il devait lui parler de ce qu'il avait découvert. D'un côté, il avait envie d'avoir son avis, mais, de l'autre, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter ou risquer qu'il panique et ne fasse une quelconque bêtise. Cela dit, après quelques tergiversations, l'envie de se confier prit le pas sur le reste et il arrangea avec lui une rencontre le lendemain – il retournait pour ce soir chez Inui, question de ne pas l'inquiéter.

Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'il voyait comme comportement à adopter avec Inui, c'était de le mettre en confiance. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il allait faire – sans spécifier qu'il avait tout raconté à Momo par contre – et qu'il lui répète qu'il l'aimait comme il était. Tout cela dans le but de ne pas déclencher chez lui des réactions... incontrôlables.

Il aurait été faux de dire qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, mais il l'aimait toujours autant malgré tout et ce qu'il voulait surtout, à l'heure actuelle, était de régler son problème un minimum. Il ne savait toutefois pas comment s'y prendre et c'était pour ça qu'il allait demander conseil à Momoshiro.

Il réfléchit à diverses façons de lui annoncer la nouvelle, mais conclut que peu importe la méthode, ce serait aussi difficile à accepter. C'est pourquoi il décida de lui annoncer le plus simplement possible.

À peine s'assirent-ils dans la chambre de Momoshiro que Kaidoh entama le sujet :

- Inui-senpai m'a tout dit.

La pêche sursauta et lui demanda :

- Vraiment cette fois? Et alors?

Après avoir dégluti, il continua :

- Il m'a montré la pièce au fond du couloir. Elle était, euh... remplie de photos de moi et d'objets qu'il m'avait volés sans que je le sache.

Kaidoh leva les yeux pour surprendre l'expression alertée et atterrée de Momoshiro. Il enchaina, question d'en avoir fini :

- Quand je lui ai dit qu'il devrait peut-être consulté, il a... paniqué. Enfin, il m'a dit que je pensais comme ses parents qu'il était un monstre. J'ai pu le raisonner, mais... je sais plus trop quoi faire.

Momo lança, dans un cri tout sauf viril :

- C'est un fou!

Kaidoh ne put qu'acquiescer, mais il tenta quand même de le défendre :

- Ses propres parents le détestent, personne ne vit dans le même univers que lui, et...

- Ça excuse rien, fit Momoshiro. Mamushi, tu... t'es pas, je sais pas, traumatisé?

Le serpent répondit honnêtement :

- Oui et non, je sais plus, je...

La pêche lui lança, incrédule :

- Tu l'aimes encore?

Kaidoh rougit et répondit :

- É-évidemment, mes sentiments sont pas si faibles, imbécile!

- Mais c'est un détraqué, un fou, insista Momoshiro.

- Il a bon fond, insista Kaidoh.

- Tu le connais même pas, son fond! Il t'espionne depuis trois ans minimum, Kaidoh! C'est un menteur compulsif, un détraqué qui refuse même d'admettre qu'il a un problème! T'as beau l'aimer, tu dois bien te rendre compte qu'il a pas qu'un fusible de sauter dans sa tête!

Son rival s'emporta à son tour et lui lança :

- Inui-senpai a peut-être des tendances obsessionnelles, mais je le savais quand je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Il est pas question que je le lâche maintenant!

- Avoue que t'as plutôt peur qu'il vienne bruler ta maison ou te décapiter si tu le laisses!

- C'est pas ça, insista le serpent, il ferait jamais ça.

- On sait pas, justement, c'est bien ça le problème.

Un silence s'installa et Kaidoh, les poings bien serrés, insista :

- Il est pas question que je le laisse tomber. Si même moi je le laisse, il aura plus personne...

Momoshiro soupira et lui lança, découragé :

- Tu vas faire quoi alors?

- Je sais pas, rétorqua Kaidoh, c'est pour ça que je voulais t'en parler!

Il réfléchit un instant et lui répondit :

- À part appeler la police, je vois pas...

Kaidoh se sentit soupirer à son tour et se demanda pourquoi il avait cru que Momoshiro puisse l'aider. Il le remercia quand même pour la forme et Momo insista pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait pas le laisser continuer comme ça. Le serpent acquiesça faiblement.

Les jours suivants, il continua à voir Inui aussi souvent que celui-ci le voulait. Il évita de le contrarier et fit tout pour lui plaire, le rassurer. Il ne tenta pas de le convaincre de consulter ou de lui confier plus en détail comment ses parents l'avaient traité.

Au bout de deux semaines, il commençait à se dire qu'il pouvait gérer la situation. Inui après tout n'avait pas changé, il était le même, et Kaidoh réalisa de plus en plus qu'il ne ferait rien de complètement irréfléchi. Momoshiro avait beau ne pas être d'accord, Fuji avait beau être au courant et tenter à son tour de le convaincre d'agir, le serpent était de plus en plus convaincu qu'il pouvait gérer Inui.

Aussi, il fut plutôt surpris quand, alors qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre, Inui lui dit, complètement hors sujet :

- Kaidoh, tu as peur de moi.

Pas de pourcentages cette fois : il était si certain de lui? Le serpent lui fit face et lui répondit :

- Mais non, Inui-senpai, pas du tout.

- Tu penses, continua le probabiliste, qu'il y aurait des chances que je puisse tenter de te faire du mal si tu me laissais.

Le serpent déglutit, faute de pouvoir répondre, et le calculateur enchaina :

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu ne me quittes pas et tu fais tout pour me plaire. Kaidoh, tu as peur de moi, que tu l'admettes ou non.

Inui lui prit doucement le visage et enchaina :

- Je te connais mieux que personne, Kaidoh. Je sais qu'en ce moment même tu ne sais pas quoi me répondre parce que j'ai au moins en partie raison. Je sais aussi que tu m'aimes encore, malgré tout, et que je ne mérite pas du tout cet amour que tu me voues.

Kaidoh le regarda dans les yeux et le laissa continuer :

- Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Je ne veux plus te faire souffrir parce que je suis...

Le plus vieux déglutit difficilement avant d'enchainer :

- Parce que je suis un monstre.

Un long silence s'installa. Le serpent regarda son senpai et essaya de comprendre où il voulait en venir, pourquoi il lui disait toutes ces choses qu'il ne voulait pas entendre, pourquoi il insistait alors qu'il avait pourtant cru pouvoir s'y faire.

- Je vais changer, Kaidoh. Promets-moi juste deux choses.

Le serpent acquiesça immédiatement et le plus vieux enchaina :

- Un : tu ne m'obligeras pas à consulter un psychiatre. Deux : tu ne me forceras pas à revoir mes parents et ne tenteras de les approcher d'aucune façon.

Kaidoh était incertain de la façon de répondre. Devait-il vraiment accepter?

- Je vais me guérir moi-même, enchaina le probabiliste, j'ai assez de volonté et de connaissances pour savoir quoi faire. Pour mes parents, si tu veux, je vais tout te dire, la moindre chose qu'ils m'ont dite et faite, mais je ne veux absolument pas qu'ils fassent encore partie de ma vie.

Le plus jeune s'agrippa à ses épaules et, sans le quitter des yeux, lui demanda franchement :

- Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée que j'accepte?

Inui lui confia :

- Si tu veux, je te donne une porte de sortie.

Sur ces mots, il bougea pour aller chercher quelque chose dans ses poches et le déposa dans sa main. Kaidoh réalisa que c'était une clé. Inui lui expliqua :

- C'est la clé de la pièce du fond. Je me suis déjà débarrassé de tout ce qu'elle contenait. Si jamais... si jamais tu avais des doutes, tu pourras y entrer quand tu veux. Et puis, si tu te rends compte que j'ai rechuté... alors tu pourras appeler la police, ou faire ce que tu veux de moi.

Le kouhai fixa la clé un long moment : il hésitait encore.

- Je suis sérieux, Kaidoh. Je te promets que je vais changer.

Après un soupir vaincu, il accepta enfin :

- Okay.

Inui lui fit son plus beau sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Kaidoh se laissa faire et décida de lui faire confiance, une fois de plus. Ce qui, bien entendu, ne l'empêcherait pas de vérifier régulièrement la pièce du fond.


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici donc l'avant-dernier chapitre! J'en profite pour vous informer que je ne publierai rien du weekend. Le dernier chapitre, qui sert un peu d'épilogue, viendra donc lundi normalement._

_Ici, à peu près tout se règle. J'espère que vous avez aimé mon histoire et comment je l'ai développé. Je me rends compte maintenant que j'aurais pu en faire une fic pas mal plus longue, mais bon, c'est ce que j'ai réussi à faire, alors tant pis. _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

La première chose que fit Kaidoh quand Inui le laissa s'en aller – après lui avoir fait l'amour –, fut de vérifier la pièce du fond, qui était encore verrouillée. Il soupira de soulagement en la trouvant vide comme prévu et repartit de l'appartement de son petit ami avec un sentiment de plénitude.

La prochaine fois que lui et Momoshiro se rencontrèrent, il lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé. Son rival semblait dubitatif, mais, faute de pouvoir le convaincre, il accepta la réalité et le fit promettre de le tenir au courant si jamais il était bizarre. Kaidoh acquiesça et le sujet prit fin à ce moment.

Décidément, la vie de Kaidoh avait beaucoup changé dernièrement, mais il avait confiance en Inui, il était convaincu qu'il arriverait à ne plus garder ces mauvaises habitudes. Pour l'aider, d'ailleurs, il lui proposa de lui chercher un passetemps.

Inui accepta et ils firent une liste de ce qu'il pourrait essayer. Ils y passèrent tout le reste de l'hiver et le probabiliste, au grand étonnement de Kaidoh, se trouva non pas un mais plusieurs passetemps. Ils commencèrent par essayer la lecture, qui était après tout une activité proche de sa collecte de données, et le plus vieux se découvrit une passion pour les romans policiers.

Pour les films, ce fut plus compliqué : ils durent passer par plusieurs styles et Kaidoh dut se taper avec lui autant des films d'horreur – Inui apprécia seulement la façon qu'il avait de le coller et ne put même pas lui expliquer l'histoire – que des films d'animation, des comédies, des films à l'eau de rose même. Finalement, ils découvrirent ensemble que le type qui lui plaisait le plus était les films coréens – ils avaient simplement une façon de présenter les choses qui lui plaisait.

Inui fut celui qui eut l'idée d'essayer les jeux de société, comme il était certain de pouvoir y utiliser ses capacités d'analyse, et il ne fut pas déçu. Entre les échecs, le shogi, le go et Othello, il battit toujours à plate couture son petit ami. Il décida d'utiliser son ordinateur pour jouer contre des gens sur l'Internet et même si son comportement virait légèrement à l'obsession, Kaidoh était content qu'il se soit trouvé une activité qu'il aimait vraiment.

Ses parents lui laissaient beaucoup d'argent et comme il n'avait jamais tout utilisé, il avait beaucoup d'économie. Il put aussi s'acheter une console et quelques jeux vidéos, de quoi occuper ses soirées.

Inui était peut-être un obsessif, mais il était aussi à son affaire et Kaidoh, qui le surveillait, put le voir s'ajuster à ces nouvelles activités sans pour autant délaisser le lycée ou le tennis. Après quelques échecs et autres essais plus ou moins fructueux, il réussit à trouver un juste milieu.

Ces quelques mois furent, à l'avis de serpent, les plus heureux de leur relation jusqu'à présent. Inui semblait s'épanouir et découvrir la vie comme jamais auparavant et Kaidoh aimait voir son sourire candide quand il découvrait une œuvre qu'il aimait ou qu'il le battait une fois de plus à l'un de ses jeux. Le serpent normalement détestait perdre, mais quand il voyait le visage de son petit ami, il se sentait aussitôt heureux.

Parfois, cela dit, quand il voyait et constatait à quel point Inui n'était pas habitué à s'amuser, il se sentait triste pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer l'enfance qu'il avait vécue, comment il avait pu ne même pas savoir bien tenir une manette. D'ailleurs, les premiers temps, il lui avoua qu'il se sentait coupable chaque fois qu'il faisait quelque chose qui n'allait pas être utile, comme regarder un film ou jouer. Heureusement, il apprit au fil du temps à s'y faire, surtout quand il réalisa que ni ses études ni le tennis n'en pâtissaient.

Kaidoh vérifia aussi régulièrement la pièce du fond, mais, à son grand bonheur, il trouva qu'il l'avait complètement réaménagé. Il y avait installé des tables et y avait déplacé tout son matériel de laboratoire. La cuisine se retrouvait ainsi libérée de tout ce qui l'encombrait et Inui fit même l'acquisition de matériel de base comme un cuiseur à riz – il était temps, Kaidoh en avait marre de devoir le faire à l'ancienne.

Ce qui était bien, d'ailleurs, c'était que la pièce était à côté de la salle de bain, et il put donc y faire construire un lavabo assez facilement – Kaidoh songea que soit ses parents lui donnaient beaucoup d'argent, soit il n'avait vraiment pas dépensé beaucoup ces dernières années, pour pouvoir se payer des rénovations comme celles-là. Il en fit donc un véritable laboratoire et Kaidoh espéra vivement qu'il n'y ferait rien de trop dangereux.

Il en profita pour changer la poignée aussi et par la même occasion retirer le verrou. Kaidoh jeta sa clé avec toutes ses possibles suspicions.

Un vendredi soir de mars, ils finissaient d'écouter un film, emmitouflés sur le divan du salon dans l'appartement d'Inui. Ce dernier ferma la télévision et, en tenant bien Kaidoh sous leur couverture, il lui dit :

- Kaidoh, j'ai beaucoup pensé dernièrement et je... je suis prêt.

Le serpent ne savait pas à quoi il faisait référence et c'est pourquoi il demanda :

- Prêt pour quoi?

Inui inspira avant de se lancer :

- Pour te raconter. Tout. Si bien sûr tu te sens prêt toi aussi.

Kaidoh acquiesça immédiatement, malgré son cœur qui prenait du rythme, et lui prit la main pour montrer qu'il allait l'écouter attentivement. Inui, sans le regarder, commença son récit.

C'était une histoire un peu typique, à laquelle Kaidoh s'attendait – le début du moins. Quand il était enfant, très jeune, ses parents étaient très stricts avec lui. Ils le forçaient à étudier même quand il ne le voulait pas, tout en lui reprochant de ne pas avoir d'amis. Il était un enfant plutôt renfermé et, même s'il n'était pas vraiment timide, il avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux gens. Le comportement de ses parents ne faisait que nuire : en essayant à tout prix de leur plaire, il en oubliait de vivre sa vie d'enfant.

Ils ne le félicitaient jamais et le réprimandaient à la moindre gaffe. Inui avec le recul réalisait qu'en fait il n'avait jamais été le fils qu'ils auraient voulu avoir, et ils étaient en permanence si déçus de lui que, quoi qu'il faisait, ils pouvaient n'y trouver que des défauts. Ils auraient aimé un garçon sociable, souriant, attentionné et, surtout, «normal», selon leur définition à eux en tout cas.

Quand il avait demandé à commencer le tennis, ses parents avaient tout de suite accepté parce qu'ils croyaient, à tort, que ça allait lui permettre de se faire de «vrais» amis. Le résultat ne donna pas ce qu'ils avaient escompté, car il y avait rencontré Renji et s'était limité à lui en terme d'amitié. En plus, ensemble, ils devenaient de plus en plus... hors-normes.

Les données, leurs surnoms, leur manière de manigancer comme s'ils préparaient une rébellion, tout ça ne plut pas à ses parents, mais l'Inui de l'époque ne voulait pas se séparer de son meilleur et surtout seul ami. Il avait donc continué à le voir, même si ses parents le lui reprochaient, et, en toute innocence d'enfant, avait tenté, sans succès, de leur faire apprécier.

Inui, à ce moment du récit, fit une pause pour calmer sa respiration et Kaidoh caressa sa main pour le rassurer. C'était sans aucun doute la première fois qu'il racontait cette histoire de vive voix et le plus jeune comprenait que ce devait être très difficile. Il reprit sa narration sur un ton un peu moins assuré.

- Quand Renji m'a laissé, fit-il, je me suis senti trahi et abandonné. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec mes parents, mais ils n'ont rien fait pour me consoler, au contraire. Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais qu'à me faire des amis plus adéquats.

Kaidoh ne comprenait pas comment ils pouvaient être aussi insensibles. Leur propre fils se sentait abandonné et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient à lui dire était de se faire d'autres amis!

- C'est un peu après que je les ai entendu parler. Ils me reprochaient beaucoup de choses de vive voix, mais il n'était jamais allé plus loin que de me chicaner. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils puissent parler de moi ainsi...

Le serpent tenta de rassurer son petit ami du mieux qu'il le pouvait, mais, intérieurement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillir de rage. Il sentait que s'il voyait un jour ses parents, il n'aurait qu'une envie : les tuer.

- Je t'ai dit un peu, mais en gros, ils discutaient les deux. Ils pensaient que je dormais, mais, en fait, je m'étais réveillé et voulais un verre d'eau. Quand je les ai vus, assis à la table de cuisine, je suis resté dans le couloir et j'ai écouté. Ils ont dit que j'étais un monstre, qu'ils avaient manqué mon éducation, que je n'étais surement pas leur fils parce que je ne leur ressemblais pas du tout.

Inui inspira profondément, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire ce qu'il redoutait le plus au monde, et finit par murmurer difficilement :

- Le pire, ça a été quand mon père a dit que... que juste me regarder le dégoutait.

Le plus grand retira ses lunettes et pinça l'arcane de son nez, pour se retenir de pleurer. Kaidoh resta silencieux, mais montra physiquement son support. Les lunettes d'Inui se retrouvèrent sur la table à leur côté et il continua :

- C'est là que j'ai sérieusement essayé de changer. J'avais... douze ans, je crois. J'ai essayé de me faire des amis, mais l'épisode avec Renji m'avait traumatisé. Je m'entendais bien avec les gens du club de tennis, mais je n'ai jamais pu m'ouvrir vraiment à eux... c'est alors que j'ai vu que je ne pouvais pas changer et j'ai demandé à mes parents de déménager. Je croyais que d'être seul me ferait moins de mal, mais, au contraire, je souffrais encore plus, et j'ai fini par m'enfermer dans mon monde...

À la surprise de Kaidoh, Inui se tourna vers lui pour le regarder dans les yeux et, avec un petit sourire, il continua :

- Tu sais, je serais surement resté toute ma vie en retrait si je ne t'avais pas rencontré. J'ai tout de suite senti, quand je t'ai vu, que, s'il y avait une personne au monde qui pourrait m'accepter, ce serait toi. Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux du premier regard. Tu étais tellement mignon à l'époque... quoique tu l'es toujours.

Le serpent se sentit encore rougir – à quarante ans, il rougirait encore de ce genre de compliments, il en était certain – et prit enfin la parole :

- Inui-senpai, je peux pas dire la même chose... sauf que, maintenant, j'imagine plus la vie sans toi...

Inui empoigna doucement son visage pour lui souffler tout bas :

- Promets-moi de toujours rester avec moi.

Kaidoh souffla et répondit :

- Si tu me le promets aussi, senpai.

Pour sceller leur promesse, le plus vieux se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser tendrement. Après ce baiser, il se recula et lui avoua, changeant de sujet complètement :

- Je ne pourrais pas trop t'expliquer pourquoi ou comment j'ai commencé à te suivre. Je l'ai fait un peu sans m'en rendre compte... je crois que je ne me sentais pas à l'aise si je ne savais pas exactement tout sur ta vie. J'avais peur... que la même chose qu'avec Renji arrive, je suppose.

Kaidoh eut un petit ricanement et avoua :

- Senpai, tu m'as jamais paru incertain. C'est toi qui t'es déclaré en premier, c'est toi qui as toujours été le premier à tout faire.

- Parce que j'avais peur. Kaidoh, depuis le départ, t'es ce que j'ai de plus précieux. Si je te perdais, je crois que je deviendrais fou.

Le serpent siffla et murmura :

- T'inquiète pas, senpai. Je serai toujours là.

Le probabiliste le prit dans ses bras et lui répéta qu'il l'aimait. Kaidoh, pour la première fois, lui répondit chaque fois.


	11. Chapter 11

_Voilà la fin! Ça aura été une fic courte, mais j'espère qu'elle vous a plu! Cette fin est le comble du happyend, j'espère juste que c'est un minimum plausible (il faut dire que j'aurais vraiment du mal à ne pas bien finir un InuKai ^^'). J'aime faire la famille de Kaidoh très ouverte d'ailleurs, je ne sais pas pourquoi... surement parce que ça m'aide en fait! xD_

_Bon allez, je vous laisse lire! À une prochaine fiction, peut-être! ^w^_

* * *

Il restait une chose à régler : avouer aux parents de Kaidoh la relation qu'il avait avec Inui. Maintenant qu'Inui lui avait tout confié et qu'il avait effectivement bien changé, il songeait que c'était le bon moment. Il profiterait des vacances entre sa première et sa deuxième année de lycée pour le faire.

Son amoureux avait enfin accepté de le faire, après que Kaidoh l'ait convaincu qu'ils le prendraient bien, contrairement aux parents d'Inui. Ils réfléchirent à la meilleure méthode et conclurent que le plus direct serait le mieux. Kaidoh avait juste insisté pour que Hazue ne soit pas là, si jamais les choses tournaient mal.

Inui fut donc invité un dimanche en après-midi et il resta pour le repas du soir. La discussion fut bien animée et Kaidoh put constater une fois de plus qu'Inui était bien apprécié par sa famille. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé le dessert, Kaidoh fixa son petit frère qui comprit le message et monta dans sa chambre en maugréant.

Ils n'étaient donc plus que quatre. Hozumi, sa mère, se préparait à se lever pour faire la vaisselle quand Kaidoh l'arrêta :

- Maman, papa, il y a un truc que je dois vous dire.

La femme se rassit et, en le regardant avec inquiétude, elle demanda :

- Ça va, mon chéri? C'est quelque chose de grave?

- Non, non, fit le fils, t'inquiète pas maman. C'est juste...

Il se sentait trembler. Tout le monde autour de la table le fixait : il était prêt à s'enterrer dans un trou pour ne jamais en sortir. Il avait prévu que son comingout serait difficile, mais il ne pensait pas à ce point!

- Kaoru, mon amour, continua sa mère, tu es certain que ça va bien? Tu es tout rouge!

- Laisse-le parler, fit le père d'une voix plus autoritaire.

Hozumi comprit le message et se tut, mais il n'y avait aucun doute que son instinct maternel fonctionnait à plein régime. Shibuki quant à lui se contentait de le fixer, dans l'attente du message. Inui, à ses côtés, se taisait, et il paraissait à Kaidoh qu'il avait l'air mal à l'aise – affronter des parents, même si ce n'était pas les siens, n'était pas son fort après tout.

Kaidoh accumula tout son courage et, en fermant les yeux, il avoua rapidement – de peur de ne pas avoir la force de continuer s'il s'arrêtait :

- J'aime Inui-senpai et on est ensemble depuis presque trois ans!

Il y eut un long silence. Si long que Kaidoh prit peur. Il osa rouvrir les yeux pour regarder ses parents. Il fut alors surpris de voir le visage de sa mère... soulagé? Et son père n'avait pas l'air en colère, il était plutôt inexpressif, comme s'il n'était même pas surpris. Hozumi fut la première à parler :

- Oh, Kaoru, tu m'avais fait peur! C'était juste ça?

Kaidoh était si déboussolé qu'il fut incapable de répondre. Elle enchaina mine de rien :

- Ton père et moi, on le savait depuis longtemps maintenant. Kaoru chéri, je te rappelle que je te connais plus que personne! En plus, tu étais tout sauf subtil. Tu as vu comment tu le regardes?

Le serpent retrouva la voix pour contester :

- Mais, mais, ça vous a pas, je sais pas, fâché?

Shibuki prit la parole :

- Je t'admets qu'au début, on s'est un peu inquiété. Par contre, Inui-kun est un gentil garçon et tu sembles l'aimer tellement que nous avons décidé de ne pas nous interposer.

Inui enfin prit la parole :

- Je suis loin d'être parfait, mais j'aime votre fils plus que tout au monde. Je ferai tout pour le rendre heureux.

Hozumi eut un beau sourire et lui confia :

- Je te fais confiance, Inui-kun.

Kaidoh le vit serrer les mains sous la table. Son senpai fit un sourire à son tour, avant de dire à ses parents :

- Merci beaucoup. Vraiment.

Le serpent ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il était content que tout se soit aussi bien passé. Le reste de la soirée fut plutôt agréable et Kaidoh songea qu'il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir une famille pareille.

Il s'avéra tout compte fait que Hazue aussi était au courant. Il faut dire qu'il avait quatorze ans maintenant, il devait bien comprendre ce genre de choses. Kaidoh réalisa alors que tout le monde s'était douté de sa relation avec Inui, même s'il avait cru s'être bien caché.

Alors qu'ils étaient chez Inui, une fois de plus emmitouflés sur son divan, le plus vieux lui confia :

- Kaidoh, j'aime beaucoup ta famille, tu sais. J'ai plus l'impression d'en faire partie que de la mienne.

Le serpent, en toute innocence, proposa :

- Il faudrait demander à mes parents, mais je pense qu'ils seraient d'accord pour t'adopter, si tu veux bien sûr.

Il y eut un silence, avant qu'Inui ne dise :

- Kaidoh... est-ce que tu saisis ce que tu es en train de me dire?

Le serpent le fixa, incertain, et lui dit :

- Euh... je sais pas?

Inui eut un petit rire avant de lui dire :

- Comme le mariage gay n'est pas légal au Japon, en général, au lieu de se marier, l'un de deux membres d'un couple adopte l'autre dans sa famille. En gros, tu viens de me demander en mariage.

Kaidoh se sentit rougir et tenta de cacher son visage. Il n'était pas du tout au courant de ce genre de pratique! Et comment Inui le savait-il, au juste? Néanmoins, il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas du tout contre l'idée. Bien au contraire.

- Kaidoh, lui souffla Inui, tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis heureux. Je gagnerais une famille super et, surtout, celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde.

Le serpent siffla et décida qu'il allait demander à ses parents le plus tôt possible.

Au début, ses parents hésitèrent, parce qu'Inui avait quand même une famille, mais quand Kaidoh leur expliqua la situation, ils acceptèrent à une seule condition : ils devaient attendre d'être majeurs tous les deux.

Inui, qui était en troisième année de lycée, décida qu'il irait en chimie. Il avait abandonné l'idée de devenir joueur de tennis professionnel, car il avait noté que son propre potentiel, malgré tous ses efforts, n'augmentait plus. Il avait atteint la limite, autant en terme de collecte de données qu'en terme de condition physique. Qui plus est, il sentait qu'un travail plus intellectuel lui irait mieux, et la chimie l'avait toujours passionné.

Il allait sans doute devenir un chercheur et peut-être même élaborer des théories ou faire des découvertes incroyables. Kaidoh avait confiance en lui sur ce point. Il le voyait expérimenter depuis toujours et il savait qu'il avait un don là-dedans, à la condition de ne pas faire de jus spéciaux – quoiqu'il s'était amélioré avec les années, quand même.

Kaidoh, en contrepartie, avait décidé qu'il continuerait le tennis. Contrairement à Inui, il n'avait toujours pas atteint le sommet, et il savait que, même s'il n'était qu'en deuxième année, on avait remarqué son talent en dehors de son lycée. Il aurait peut-être la chance de pouvoir devenir joueur professionnel dès qu'il terminerait le lycée, même s'il ne serait que dans les plus petites ligues.

En tout cas, il ne se voyait simplement pas faire autre chose de sa vie. Il avait aussi un plan B, si jamais : la course. Il savait que l'âge où l'on est le meilleur dans les marathons, c'est plutôt autour de trente ans. Si le tennis ne fonctionnait pas comme il le voulait, il pourrait toujours se rabattre là-dessus.

Compte tenu de leurs chemins de vie, Kaidoh et Inui risquaient souvent d'être séparés. Le plus vieux aurait sans doute un horaire de fou, et, même si ce n'était pas obligatoire, il allait sans doute faire des heures supplémentaires – c'était simplement dans son caractère d'en faire. Le plus jeune, si sa carrière avançait bien, irait souvent à l'étranger pour des tournois.

Malgré tout, ils voyaient l'avenir avec optimisme, et ils savaient que, tant qu'ils avaient une maison à eux seuls où retourner, tout irait bien. Avec la technologie, ils pourraient se voir et s'entendre autant qu'ils le voulaient, sans compter les courriels. Le serpent se sentait optimiste en tout cas.

Pour l'instant, Kaidoh comptait profiter de leurs derniers moments au lycée et du fait que, maintenant, il savait tout d'Inui. Enfin.


End file.
